


Eublepharis Macularius

by MissGillette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Genji and Hanzo are Geckos, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Well mostly human, and through the Power of Love become Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Jesse buys two geckos from a pet store and loves them with all his heart. He's not sure what to do when said geckos become human, but they have a few ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You see how this is tagged as "crack?" I mean it. It's total crack. Think the-worst-hentai-you've-ever-seen crack. Also, I'm not here for hate about the incest in this story. You see the tag. Don't like it, then hit the close button. 
> 
> **I do not condone incest in real life.** And I'm gonna need you to think about that before you angrily type into the comment box OR my ask box on tumblr. This fic is 100% crack, 100% porn and not something to be taken seriously. Moving on...

He’d done the research. The tank he’d bought is set up already with the necessary heat lamp and thermometer. Besides the heat lamp, the tank has a handsome pair of traps—hot and cold—large enough for two lizards. He’d also overcome his dislike of live crickets. It’s all ready, just waiting for some adorable lizards to call it home. 

Jesse sucks in a deep breath, wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, and kneels before the pet store tank. 

Of course, the lively gecko with a greenish tint to his scales jumps out first. The other resident of the tank, the bluish one, is nowhere to be found. 

Jesse has showed up to this pet shop for the past month, watching the geckos with barely contained enthusiasm. Of course he knows that they don’t really smile. But the natural curl of their mouths had snared him immediately, and he’s loved them ever since. The owner of the store—a withered, old woman with a protective streak—doesn’t even bother him anymore. She’d chased him off the first few times, assuring him that reptiles were no easy or cheap pet. She’d recommended him a dog. But, he’d persisted and read up on the care, watched countless videos, and even questioned leopard gecko owners. The next time the shopkeeper had tried to chase him away, Jesse had held his ground and proved his worth. 

She must sense his doubled eagerness, though, because when Jesse rises to his full height, she’s there at his side. The green gecko paws at the glass and turns his adorable face up at them. It occurs to Jesse that the other is probably sleeping. He smiles at the green one before turning his attention back to the shopkeeper. She squints at him from her short height in thick, old lenses. Jesse takes a half step back to allow her closer to the tank. She hums while shuffling into the space he made. The green gecko licks the glass in front of his face when he sees her. Behind him, the warm trap shifts a bit, and Jesse thinks he sees eyes glaring out from the hole. 

“Genji is always so happy to see you.” 

Blinking hard, Jesse shakes his head and lifts an eyebrow. “Genji? I didn’t know you named them.” 

She hums again while placing the pad of a finger on the glass for the gecko to inspect, careful to not actually tap the glass. 

“They came to me as hatchlings with names already given.” She points a bit to the hot trap. “The other is Hanzo, mean little bugger. He hatched first and thinks he owns the world.” 

They stand at the tank for a while, watching Genji waddle around the water bowl. While he drinks, Hanzo emerges from the trap and glares at them. Genji drinking soon catches his attention, though, and he skitters across the tank to claim the water for himself. Genji is smaller, but faster, and darts away before Hanzo gets more than a swipe in. Genji flops away with his mouth open, as if laughing. He returns to the front of the tank to tilt his head at the old lady’s finger. Jesse resists making terrible, unmanly noises when the little gecko presses his nose to the glass. Jesse covers his mouth to make sure nothing slips out. Hanzo takes that moment to realize no one is paying attention to him and flings his underbelly on the glass. It spooks Genji, who dives into the hot trap and doesn’t come back out. Jesse bites his lower lip and turns his head away, unable to maintain his composure. 

“They won’t be easy for a rookie,” the owner comments. “But if you want Genji, you have to take Hanzo, too.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Jesse wipes his sweaty hand on his jeans again. “I didn’t catch that.” 

She grumbles and gives him a stink eye. “They’re a pair, and I won’t separate them.” 

Jesse stuffs his fidgety hands in his pockets and nods his head to the tank. Hanzo sits stubbornly in front of the glass, glaring at the woman’s finger. He’d probably bite her, if he could get through the glass. 

“They don’t seem to get along very well. And I thought males fight with each other all the time,” Jesse counters with a nervous shuffle on the worn floor. “Every time I come in here, Hanzo there chases Genji all over the place. If you told me they don’t fight, I ain’t sure I’d believe you.” 

A dull thud on the glass is Hanzo’s addition to the conversation, striking at the glass like Jesse knew he would. His brain conjures an image of him feeding the pair crickets, but instead of jumping for the food, Hanzo leaps from the tank and attacks his face. It’s a ridiculous thought, exaggerated and childish at best, but it still gives Jesse a case of the shivers. Hanzo has had enough of smacking his nose into the glass and instead watches them without any of the joy Genji had. Jesse cranes his head around Hanzo’s aggressive stance to peek into the trap where the smaller gecko had fled. Genji has curled up in the back of the trap and seems fine. Hanzo skitters into his line of sight, though, so Jesse lifts his head again. 

“Genji seems pretty tame, so why is Hanzo so spunky?” 

The old woman rolls her eyes and lifts her hands to open the top of the tank. Hanzo continues to stare at Jesse while she reaches in and picks him up. With the tank’s lid closed, she cradles him with both her hands curled gently around him. His head bobs in the air while sniffing in Jesse’s direction. Jesse tries to offer the lizard a smile, but it comes out crinkled at the edges. The shopkeeper lifts her hands toward Jesse, offering Hanzo to him. Jesse’s first instinct is to refuse, but he quickly chastises himself for it. It’s not fair to want Genji just because he’s friendly. He must give Hanzo a chance, too. Just a bit reluctantly, Jesse holds out his hands—palms flat—to accept the feisty reptile.   

Hanzo eyes the new platform with a tilt of his head. Even though Jesse has witnessed time and time again how mean Hanzo can be, he can’t stamp down the butterflies in his stomach. No matter the gecko, he loves them. Hanzo deems him acceptable and crawls to him. His little claws prick across the rough skin of Jesse’s palms, but they don’t cut him. Up close, Jesse can appreciate Hanzo’s odd coloring better. He’s never seen leopard geckos with green or blue, except on hatchlings before their bands darken. Genji and Hanzo are clearly special. He also notices that Hanzo’s tail is fatter than Genji’s. He saves that bit of knowledge for later, already making plans to feed them separately so that Genji gets his fair share. 

With a bit of shame, Jesse prepares himself for an inevitable bite from Hanzo. The lizard settles his tiny head by the meat of Jesse’s thumb, and Jesse sucks in a quiet breath. Hanzo surprises him instead by licking the salt off his skin. He’s more interested in sitting still and soaking up Jesse’s body heat than putting up a fight. Jesse glances at the owner and finds her watching them with a satisfied smile. She reaches over to brush a finger lightly on Hanzo’s head. 

“He is strong willed, but not as nasty as you think. He gets jealous and mopey easily, so be careful spending too much time doting on Genji.” 

Jesse barely manages to contain his jump in surprise. Only Hanzo’s occasional licks to the sweat on his palms reminds him of his delicate cargo. 

“You trust me enough to take them? Is that what you’re saying?” 

“As unorthodox as it is, I’ll allow it.” She takes Hanzo back from him, placing him in the tank, and then gestures him to follow. “I’ll explain some finer details of reptile keeping before that comes.” 

-

The first night isn’t eventfully, just full of the high-pitched screams Genji and Hanzo make when they become active. Jesse thanks his past self for putting their tank in his office rather than in his bedroom. He’d mostly been concerned if a cricket somehow escaped their hungry mouths and made it into his bed. He hadn’t even thought of how loud and persistent their calls can be. A little bit of white noise courtesy of an educational channel that airs all night cures that problem. After a week, his brain just tunes out their nightly calls, and he sleeps without the TV. Another unknown benefit of office life for the lizards presents itself to Jesse. He can easily watch them while sitting at his desk, but at a distance where his presence doesn’t distract their natural behavior. It’s how he catches sight of Hanzo’s gentler side. 

Genji flops on the board that lines their tank, basking in the heat lamp. He stretches out and makes a grand show of enjoying himself. When Jesse spies Hanzo creeping out of the cold trap, he worries that they may bicker again. However, Hanzo simply pokes Genji’s little limbs until his brother makes room. He squeezes between Genji and the tank wall in order to share the heat, rather than chase Genji away. Jesse doesn’t manage to get anything done for that half an hour, content to just watch his little buddies finally not fight. The magic ends when Genji squirms away for water, and Hanzo stretches out to take up all the space. It gives Jesse a perfect moment to fish out the tweezers and some crickets to feed Genji while Hanzo is none the wiser. 

By the time Jesse lifts his hands with the crickets and tweezers ready, Genji is waiting for him. The lizard pushes his upper body off the floor of their tank, eager for food. The tip of his tongue sticks out from his jaws, and Jesse has to bite his lip to stop making noises. Genji’s little head follows every twitch of the cricket before Jesse drops it. The poor thing doesn’t have time to bounce away before Genji has it down his throat. He eyeballs Jesse for another one, and he spares the next one a second of wonder before eating it. Jesse hunches over the top of the tank and drops a third behind Genji. He snaps to attention, either tasting the critter on the air or maybe feeling it flee over his tail. 

“Get it, Genji,” Jesse whispers, waiting for the lizard to strike. “Get ‘em, he’s running away!” 

Mouth wide open, Genji twists around like a madman and pounces on the cricket. It crunches between his little teeth. 

“Yea, you got him! All right!” 

Finished with his prey, Genji hobbles over the water bowl and back to the front of the tank. Jesse doesn’t have another cricket for him, but with Genji’s relaxed posture, he deems the lizard satisfied. Smiling, Jesse slowly reaches down and rubs a finger on the top of Genji’s head. His tongue pokes out again, and his big eyes fall shut. Jesse nibbles on his lower lip to give himself something to do other than make baby noises at the adorable gecko. He flattens his hand to scoop Genji up and lift him up for a little exercise. Genji must sense what’s about to happen, because he kindly goes still to make it easier for Jesse to pick him up. 

There’s a rug in front of the tank cabinet, and Jesse lowers them both to the ground until he’s lying flat on the rug. With one arm curled under his head, Jesse keeps an eye on the lizard on his chest. Genji has never made a run for it before, not that there’s anywhere for him to go with the office door shut, but Jesse watches him carefully regardless. Genji cranes his head in Jesse’s direction, probably tasting the air. His little claws poke through Jesse’s cotton t-shirt, and Jesse bites back a chuckle or two as Genji crawls up. Genji finally stops his slow, curious exploration at Jesse’s collarbones. With a quiet squeak, he wiggles to find a comfortable spot to soak up Jesse’s body heat. Content, Genji blinks at him with his tongue poking out again. Jesse chuckles and curls his other hand over Genji, adding another source of heat for him. He knows it’s not enough, and there’s always the chance that Genji’s temperature will drop too much, so he won’t linger on the floor for long. 

Genji gives him the signal that it’s time to go back when he starts chewing on Jesse’s shirt. His mouth and teeth leave miniscule wet patches behind. Jesse wraps a secure hand around the gecko before climbing to his feet. Hanzo has disappeared from under the heat lamp, but Jesse pays him no mind. There’s no way he could have climbed out, since their species lacks what Jesse’s pet book called “lamella” on their feet. In other species of geckos, this feature allows them to cling to vertical surfaces. Jesse hadn’t known that little bit of trivia before seriously considering geckos as pets. Shrugging at Hanzo’s whereabouts, Jesse carefully lifts Genji back into the tank. Genji’s little limbs land exactly where Jesse had picked him up. He waddles in a circle at first, checking the tank out, before tilting his head up to Jesse. Whining at how adorable Genji is, Jesse reaches back into the tank to pet his head one last time. 

Hanzo has other ideas. 

He practically flies across the tank to bite at Jesse’s fingers and Genji, any flesh he can reach. The lizards scream at each other while Jesse rips his hand away. Hanzo got him a few times, breaking the skin, but it’s nothing soap and antibacterial cream can’t fix. He’s more concerned about them. 

“Hey, hey! Stop that!” 

Jesse sacrifices his hand to create a barrier between the brothers. Hanzo doesn’t bite him this time, just angrily butts his head against Jesse’s palm. Genji flees for the safety of the hot trap far away from the water bowl and flaky remains of cricket. Jesse cranes his neck to see if Genji had escaped unharmed, but it’s difficult to make out. Hanzo claws gently at his fingers, crawling up a few before falling back down. Huffing, Jesse wraps his hand around Hanzo and lifts him from the tank. He knows better than to bring the feisty beast to face level, but he glowers down at Hanzo all the same. On his part, Hanzo holds on with his tiny claws and gazes around the room—unconcerned with the drama he’s started once again. 

“Why you always causing trouble, huh? You can’t leave your brother alone for one second?” 

Hanzo stares at some sweat glistening on his palm before licking it. Jesse would throw his hands up if he weren’t currently occupied. Instead, he pets Hanzo a little roughly before setting him back in the tank. There’s no ceremony in handing over three crickets for him, although he enjoys watching Hanzo eat just as much as Genji. There’s no play involved in this for Hanzo, but his quick, precise strikes fascinate Jesse, too. Once finished, Hanzo sits and watches him much like Genji does, but Jesse has no desire to pick Hanzo up. He still has to tend to the bites on his hand. At the door to his office, Jesse twists at the hip to stare at the tank. Hanzo hasn’t moved from his intimidating display, chest lifted off the tank floor in a challenge. Somewhere, Genji is hopefully keeping a low profile and will avoid his brother for the night. Sighing, Jesse flicks the lights off and shuts the door. 

It’s an eventful night, a few hours later, when Jesse tunes into the screams he usually ignores. Flat on his back, he stares at the ceiling in confusion for a moment. A dull thump from the office, something heavy hitting glass, has him kicking frantically at the covers to leave. Jesse stumbles from his bed and windmills towards his bedroom door. The office light can’t come on fast enough, and he almost smacks his hip into the tank cabinet. Hanzo has chased Genji around and around the tank, and he catches them in another loop. His presence captures Genji’s attention for a split second, and it’s enough for Hanzo to close in. He sinks his little teeth into Genji’s tail, and the limb breaks off like a pretzel stick snapped in two. Jesse gags at the sight, and he raises his voice when Hanzo abandons the twitching tail to continue chasing Genji. A trail of blood follows the wounded brother. 

“Hey! Stop, stop, damn it, Hanzo!” 

Jesse dives into the tank with both hands to scoop Genji up. The bleeding from his broken tail has already stopped, but he doesn’t twitch much in Jesse’s hands. Hanzo watches them with blood still around his mouth. Jesse cradles the gecko close to his chest, uncaring of blood or anything else getting on him. He tosses his head around, desperate to find some sort of temporary housing for Genji. He won’t dare put the lizard back with Hanzo, afraid he’ll wake up a few hours later minus one buddy. Heart hammering in his chest still, Jesse kicks an empty shoebox from the shallow closet in the office and kneels down. Genji’s scaly skin is almost tepid, and he curls up in the palm of Jesse’s hand. 

There’s a shirt on the floor of the closet, so Jesse grabs that to line the cardboard box. Once he has the cotton molded enough to the rectangle shape, he lowers Genji into it. Jesse uses the tips of his fingers to push and tuck the material around Genji, forming a cloth nest around him. His next concern is heat for the little guy, but he still only has the one lamp for their tank. There’s a old style desk lamp on his nightstand, with an ancient bulb that always makes him sweat when it’s on. He hopes it will provide enough ambient heat for the short term. He’d consult a book or the web, but it’s all he has. Jesse leaves the office light on and door open as he storms from the room, shoebox in arms. 

He sets Genji’s temporary home down before sitting on the bed. The light shines bright and hot immediately when he twists it on, and he’s never been more thankful for the damn thing. Jesse adjusts the lamp’s angle and height before sliding the box under it. Luckily, the box is large enough for Genji to squirm away to the darker side, if he overheats. There’s no water for him, but that’s not part of Jesse’s main concern. He watches, lip between his teeth, as Genji breathes but does little else. Hand quivering, Jesse rests the backs of his fingers along Genji’s bent spine. He doesn’t even twitch at the brush of skin. Jesse sucks in a breath through his nose to try and dry his eyes a bit. 

“I’m sorry, little buddy,” he whispers. Genji twitches under his fingers, but he doesn’t open his eyes. Jesse removes his savaged hand and watches the quick rise and fall of Genji’s little body. “Don’t give up on me, Genji. Please, don’t give up.” 

The stinging bites in Jesse’s hands become too much to ignore. With slow steps and many gazes back to the box, Jesse slips from the room to tend to his hands. He passes through the motions in a daze with only thoughts of his little gecko running around and around in circles. While drying and bandaging his hands, Jesse’s face flares red for a moment when he thinks about Hanzo, who is probably enjoying the tank all to himself. Jesse pauses the care of his wounds to take deep breaths. He defuses the anger before it can seep down into him and fester, rotting his feelings for the other gecko. This isn’t Hanzo’s fault, but his own. He knew the risks of keeping Genji and Hanzo in the same tank. He’d watched time and time again as Hanzo had harassed and bitten Genji. And yet he’d done nothing to prevent future attacks. Hands clasped loosely in his lap, Jesse hangs his head and accepts responsibility. If Genji dies, he cannot blame Hanzo. 

Jesse wanders back into the disheveled office to check on said gecko. Everything is in its rightful place inside the tank, except Genji. Hanzo has snuck back into the safety of a hide, leaving Genji’s bitten-off tail where it had fallen. Jesse considers cleaning it up now, but even leaving the wounded gecko alone for this long makes his heart drop. Sighing, Jesse flicks the light off and shuts the door as he always does. The cleaning can wait. Back in his room, Genji remains much the same in his little box. The lamp on the nightstand will keep him Jesse awake, but he doubts he’ll sleep much with Genji’s life hanging in the balance. As Jesse burrows back into his blankets, he blinks heavy eyes at the box. He can’t actually see Genji from here, can’t watch him breathe, but it would do him little good anyway. Shivering, Jesse pulls the covers up to his ears and tucks a corner around his eyes to block some light. He strains to hear any noises from the box—movement, breathing, anything—but nothing comes. Sleeps finds Jesse only when he can’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

Sleep isn’t the only thing to go bump in the night and find him. He’s aware of the chilly, dense weight on top of him only in a distant, dream-like way at first. Whatever it is has wedged itself between his legs and lies boneless on his pelvis and stomach. It shifts every so often, sighing and digging equally tepid hands under his back. His body and the blanket on top of them trap the heat, and soon the weight isn’t so unpleasant. It drags itself higher, up to his chest where a head finds a resting place over his heart. Breathing isn’t a problem, thankfully, because Jesse’s gut instinct would be to kick and punch. Jesse doesn’t remember inviting anyone back to his apartment last night. Only the bitter streak of shame and mourning come to mind… Genji… 

The waxy coating of dreamland burns off gradually, until Jesse knows he’s awake. The lamp on the nightstand shines as steadily as ever. Jesse cranes his head to see the box, but finds it missing. He’d jump up, but he isn’t alone. He’s on his back and the weight remains, hidden beneath the covers. It shuffles around, and Jesse remembers the cold hands stuffed under his back earlier. They’ve since moved to fisting the material of his sleep shirt. A sigh dampens the material over his heart before the weight squirms again, struggling higher and higher. Jesse stifles his own breathing as the covers resting along his collarbones shift and rise. 

A tuft of bright green slips out followed by the glow from two eyes twinkling at him from the shadows. They take him in before glancing around what little the gap in the covers can reveal. Jesse isn’t quite sure he’s actually awake when patches of scales around the eyes and cheeks catch the light. They range from the tan skin tone underneath, to orange creamsicle, and then to pastel lime to match the hair. The head lifts up from Jesse’s chest to get a better look around. The creature is naked as far as Jesse can see, although it’s not much to see. He sucks in a quiet breath, but even the hush of it spooks the creature. It zips back under the covers, peeking at him a few seconds later with the tip of its tongue poking out between its teeth. 

Lying still except to breathe, Jesse blinks at the golden eyes watching him.  
  
“Genji?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Let the nastiness begin lol. This chapters is purely McGenji. Super nasty, graphic McGenji. Please take a moment and recall the non-human genitalia tags and the interspecies tags this fic has lol. No eta for chapter three, because I'm not done writing it lol. It's half done and has the incest (also filthy) and the threesome/DP so.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in seeing more Shimadacest from me, you're in luck. I'm writing a super sad, ALSO nasty fic for them. It's so sad lol. ANYWAY, enjoy chapter two lol.

The whole body sandwiching him to the bed jumps up, and the creature wiggles closer to his face. Jesse has nowhere to run, but he cranes his head away as far as he can. The creature tucks its face to Jesse’s exposed neck and wraps its arms around his chest. Tiny chirps vibrate against his throat while the creature squirms to get closer to him. Jesse wrestles his arms free and lifts them, intent on grabbing this...thing and making a grand escape. The head pops up though, showing off those sparkling eyes, and the creature dazzles him with a happy grin. 

“I’m with you!” 

Arms still held above them, Jesse freezes with his mouth hanging open. 

“Uh…” 

“It was my greatest wish,” he murmurs with shining eyes and a faint blush darkening the skin and scales on his cheeks. “I thought I was dying, so I wished to be with you.” 

Jesse blinks at the creature, once again staring at that adorable face. He can’t see a remnant of his little gecko buddy there, but the scales and cuddly personality seem right. Humming, the creature sits up and clasps the blanket around his shoulders. He straddles Jesse’s waist, finally revealing the expanse of sand-colored skin speckled with scales. Absolutely naked. Jesse gulps and averts his eyes before they can settle on anything indecent. Another chirp draws his gaze to the sad face watching him. When had that cute, little grin disappeared? 

“Aren’t you happy?” He reaches out to grab one of Jesse’s hands and holds it to his face. There’s warmth where his palm cups skin and scales. Eyes downcast, he whimpers, “I just wanted to be with you.” 

“No, no, don’t be sad,” Jesse fires back immediately. He lifts his other hand to hold the little face, thumbing the scales under his eyes. “I’m sorry, this is just… Really weird, is all. I went to bed with a gecko in a box and now…” 

“I’m Genji,” he says with a smile reawakening on Jesse’s hands. “You recognized me! You know who I am.” 

Jesse hesitates, but nods the longer Genji stares at him with hope. Genji wiggles on top of him and wraps his hands around Jesse’s wrists, holding them hostage against his face. Genji turns his head and bumps his nose along the lines on Jesse’s palm. Done exploring the first hand, he gives the other the same treatment with nose and lips. Jesse is sure Genji doesn't mean to rub his mouth against his palm, but a peek of those golden eyes twinkling at him sews the seed of uncertainty. 

“Mmm, you're so warm,” Genji mumbles with his lips still grazing Jesse’s palm. “It was always best when you picked us up and held us.” 

Jesse’s voice fails him at first, and he has to clear his throat to try again. 

“You, um, remember being a gecko?” 

Genji jumps in his lap and frowns down at Jesse. His eyebrows come together in the middle, making a cute, little wrinkle. Jesse isn't sure how a wrinkle can be cute, but Genji makes it happen. 

“Of course I remember!” 

He pouts and pulls Jesse’s hands down to spread them out on his chest. More pastel scales shimmer there, a few clustered around a nipple. Jesse also isn't sure how a reptile turned mostly human can have nipples, but he’s about reached his limits for logic at this point. Genji’s smaller fingers cover the backs of Jesse’s sun-stained hands, once again trapping them to his cool flesh. His chest surges into Jesse’s sweaty palms when Genji jumps around again, and Jesse has to try and not flex his hands. Jesse gulps, but Genji talks over him before he can get anything out. 

“Bringing us home was the happiest day of our lives. You kept us warm, played with us. You fed us, and…And...” Genji sighs and deflates a bit. “You’re our whole world. We love you.” His fingers tighten over Jesse’s hands as he whimpers, “You love us too, right?” 

Genji’s scale-spattered thighs squeeze his waist as he shrinks in on himself. Sputtering, Jesse throws his strength behind him and rocks up from the bed. Genji jumps in his lap and slips down to sit on the tops of Jesse’s thighs. The blanket shifts away, and still Jesse resists exploring the rest of Genji’s new body. With nothing but chivalry propping him up, Jesse wiggles his hands free to wrap his arms around Genji, cradling the trembling gecko boy to his chest. Jesse blushes hotly at how ridiculous this all is, but he can't have a crying gecko on his hands. He can't handle Genji injured as an animal, he definitely can't take that adorable face bunching up and shedding actual tears. Genji takes to his warmth immediately, cuddling close and sealing the space between their bodies. Genji’s green hair buffs along Jesse’s facial hair, and he suspects it would tickle if it could find bare skin. Slim legs wrap around Jesse’s waist, locking them together. Jesse ignores the thought that something firm and needy slides along his stomach, bumping his soft gut with every shift of the gecko in his lap. It would fit how outlandish this situation is, but a gecko boy is enough weirdness for one day. He doesn't need **that** right now, too. 

Sucking in a breath, Jesse smoothes his palms along Genji’s back. His skin glides over more patches of scales, and Genji squirms when his hands dip lower. A face tucks into his neck again, and little chirps ring below his ear. Jesse chuckles on top of Genji’s head and finally just holds him tightly. The gecko is chilly in his lap, but a quick yank on the blanket brings it around Genji’s naked back. He stops shivering soon enough, content to rub his body along Jesse’s. The difficulty rating on ignoring needy little jerks of Genji’s hips ratchets up, but still Jesse does nothing to stop or encourage him. 

Finding his voice at last, Jesse squeezes Genji tightly to stop his wiggling. “Of course I love you guys. You're my little buddies.” 

Genji struggles in his arms, fighting to lift his head from where he'd tucked it into Jesse’s neck. Genji sits up on his knees to once again straddle Jesse’s body. Chirps sing against his cheek as Genji rubs his nose and lips where facial hair gives way to skin. It's not quite a kiss, but Jesse senses the intent in the action. His hands fall to Genji’s slim hips, trying to hold him still and stop him. The gecko groans against his cheek and just squirms more. His pelvis digs harshly into Jesse’s stomach with every twitch, and Jesse can no longer deny what's between them. He gulps hard again when Genji peeks open molten eyes to stare directly at him. Little teeth poke out when Genji bites his lower lip, searching Jesse’s face for something. Genji shifts in his arms until they’re face-to-face, and his cool lips glance easily off Jesse’s own. He pulls back to gauge Jesse’s reaction. When Jesse doesn't move away or try to reprimand him, Genji dives back in with tongue and teeth ready. 

Whimpering and chirping, Genji bites and licks at Jesse’s mouth more often than not. His little teeth don't really hurt, but it is a hilarious misunderstanding. Jesse holds back a snort as he pulls the eager gecko away by the shoulders. Genji whines and jumps in his lap, pouting as soon as Jesse’s face wanders out of licking range. 

“Touch me,” he whimpers. “I'm human now. You can. I want you to!” 

Thinning his lips into a line to not smile, Jesse rumbles, “Quit tryin’ to eat my face, then.” 

“I don't know how to do it.” Genji wilts under his hands, staring at Jesse’s chest with downcast eyes. 

Jesse nudges Genji’s chin with a finger under it and gradually closes the distance between them. 

“Slow,” he mumbles, lips grazing Genji’s as he speaks. “Slow and less teeth.” 

Jesse throws reality and his dignity out the window when Genji whimpers against his mouth. His little hands fist in Jesse’s sleep shirt as Jesse glides their mouths together. Genji’s tongue peeks out, but Jesse shifts back at the first touch of it. Genji pouts and jumps in his lap, impatient and needy. Jesse smirks and comes close again, pausing just before they kiss. When Genji stays still, Jesse rewards him with another firm press of their mouths. Genji’s fingers spasm on his chest, but the gecko doesn't open his mouth this time. He presses back, timid and shy, and Jesse smiles into their kiss. Genji’s hips twitch, seeking friction. He whines high in the back of his throat when Jesse tightens his grip on those mischievous hips. He squirms and wiggles with everything he has, but Jesse won't let him move.

Pulling back with his eyes misty and unfocused, Genji slurs, “Touch me.” 

Jesse bumps their noses together and smirks at him. 

“I am touching you.” 

Genji bites his lower lip and gives a feeble buck of his hips. 

“Oh, you meant somewhere specific?” Jesse teases. He's committed to this debauchery, now. “Where you want me, Genji? Where you want me to touch you?” 

Little fingers twist in his shirt, catching his chest hair underneath, too. 

“Everywhere,” Genji whispers. He blinks down at Jesse and begs, “Please? Please, touch me.” 

Jesse chuckles while sliding another kiss to Genji’s mouth. Their lips tingle together as Genji lets out another chirp. Jesse’s hands, itching to feel skin and scales, smooth up the flat expanse of Genji’s stomach and chest. His flesh warms under each touch, except the little pebbles of his nipples. Jesse’s palms skid over them as his hands drift up and over Genji’s chest. Genji jumps, shocked, and presses his mouth harder to Jesse’s. Jesse chuckles while licking Genji’s lips apart, finally delving into his mouth. Genji gasps between them, shaking as Jesse’s thumbs circle around and around his nipples. His fingers spasm in Jesse’s shirt again, clenching and pulling at the material and Jesse’s chest hair. He arches his chest into Jesse’s warm palms, desperate to offer more of himself. He's too scared to move his mouth when Jesse licks into him, but he follows Jesse every time their kisses end. Jesse leaves Genji with his mouth still open, eyes pinched shut and rapid gasps of breath tumbling from his lips. When he doesn't get another kiss, Genji blinks his eyes open. 

“So sensitive,” Jesse teases. He's still running circles around the little nubs. “Lemme try something.” 

Jesse barely waits for a little nod from Genji before he ducks down and drags his tongue hard across a nipple. It tears a ragged gasp out of Genji, and the little gecko’s hand fly up to tangle in Jesse’s hair. Jesse grins around the flesh between his lips and drags his hands up and down Genji’s trembling, heaving back. When his nails reach the tops of Genji’s ass, Jesse lingers there to rub over the scales he finds. Genji thrashes against his mouth and yanks his hair when Jesse switches to the other nipple. He cries to the ceiling, losing his voice to pathetic chirps. Jesse hums and slides his lips from Genji’s nipple to the center of his chest, kissing aimlessly. His hands slip down to squeeze and fondle pert cheeks, jiggling them before pulling them apart. Genji arches his back and trembles until he's incoherent above Jesse’s head. His hips still rut into Jesse’s stomachs. He doesn't deny the hardness rubbing him or the wet spot dampening his shirt. Jesse digs his fingers into Genji’s plush ass and grinds the pretty gecko down on his own erection. Genji coos into his hair as he slumps over Jesse, wrecked and boneless. 

“Please,” he whisper-cries. “Please, please…” 

Jesse kisses a patch of scales and murmurs, “Yea, Genji? You want me?” 

Genji trembles in his arms, trying to rub his front along Jesse while also circling his hips in Jesse’s hands. 

“I don't know how,” Genji sobs, sadness slipping into his words. “I don't know how to, but please. I want you. Jesse, please…” 

“Shh, shh, hey.” Jesse shifts them so that they're equal again, watching Genji’s golden eyes shimmer with tears. Jesse kisses his flushed cheek, his nose, his pouty lips. “Don't cry, Genji. I'll make love to you, please don't cry. I'll show you how.” 

Jesse peppers more kisses around Genji’s face until he giggles and squirms away. 

“You promise?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Genji presses his own kiss to Jesse’s lips before pulling back and blushing darkly. He flattens his hands along the broad planes of Jesse’s chest, finally done stretching and clawing his shirt. Jesse risks a glance down between their bodies to find Genji still aroused. Rather than the beautiful sand-color of his skin, Genji’s little cock is almost white, pearlescent in the light of the lamp. It's sleeker than his own, messy at the tip with fluid that drops down and over scales speckled along the shaft. Jesse lifts an eyebrow at that, wondering how they feel on skin or maybe in his mouth. He snakes a hand between them to fondle the tip, rubbing the little beads of moisture around. Genji chokes on a gasp and bucks up hard into Jesse’s curious fingers. He gives pitiful, tiny thrusts when Jesse wraps a hand around him. It's the same as touching himself, Jesse decides, just thinner and a bit bumpy where the scales break up the velvety skin. Jesse rubs his thumb on the underside of Genji’s head, and he gets a little spurt of precome for his trouble. Genji lowers a trembling hand to Jesse’s wrist, touching the bones delicately. Jesse glances up, shocked out of the little trance he'd been in. 

“Be gentle,” Genji begs, biting his lower lip. 

Jesse reassures his little gecko with a smile and kiss on his chin. 

“Of course. Tell me if anything hurts or I'm scaring you, okay?” 

Genji nods and squeezes Jesse’s shoulders. He shudders under Jesse’s steady gaze with a warm hand still fondling his cock. He tries not to buck up, tries to stay still, but Jesse won't stop stroking him. He whines and digs his short nails into Jesse’s shirt, torn between exploring more and never wanting Jesse to stop **this**. Jesse chuckles at him and finally takes his hand away. Grabbing Genji around his narrow chest, Jesse picks him up and urges him on his back, stretching out towards the foot of the bed. The light shines from the lamp and sends Genji’s scales to glittering up and down his body. Even the little ones on his cock sparkle. It twitches under Jesse’s attention, and Genji spreads his leg a little while waiting. 

Jesse’s eyes track the scattering of scales along Genji’s inner thighs, already planning on tracing their path with his fingers and tongue. The longer he stares, the more restless Genji is. He squirms and trembles, sometimes opening his legs wider only to bring them back closer. Jesse slides his palms up the inside of Genji’s calves, his knees, until his fingertips graze the first few scales on Genji’s thighs. The gecko chirps and finally throws his legs apart, revealing moisture shining between his cheeks. At first, Jesse mistakes it for scales or precome dribbling from his cock, but it's neither. He ducks down between Genji’s legs and peels his cheeks apart, drinking in the quiet gasp Genji let's out. 

Of course, Jesse has entertained all sorts in his bed. Rod or tackle doesn't matter to him, only the person does. But he isn't quite sure what exactly Genji has going on downstairs. Without touching, Jesse judges his little hole as soft and loose, inviting something inside it. It lacks the sort of flower metaphor he’d apply to vulva, the space behind Genji’s tightly drawn balls smooth. Jesse frowns thoughtfully while eyeing the wet, wrinkled skin concealing Genji’s opening. It’s not what he’d expected at all. He'd expected a tiny, cute hole he'd have to work open with fingers, lube, and patience. More curious than teasing, Jesse reaches forward with his thumb to rub circles through the moisture collecting around Genji's opening. The gecko clenches hard and flinches, but he doesn't reach down to stop Jesse or voice a concern. Humming, Jesse presses the pad of his thumb to where he think Genji opens up, swishing his thumb back and forth to brush skin away. Genji twitches and rocks his body in time with Jesse’s movements. After a few swirls, the rim of an entrance flexes against him, practically kissing his thumb. He swallows to clear his head, painfully aware of his arousal and the flush on his face. He backs away, only leaving his thumb to press on Genji’s entrance. He’d found it, might as well give Genji a taste of what’s to come. When Jesse lifts his head though, the gecko has his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. 

“You hate it,” he cries. 

Jesse’s thumb twitches through the soft skin and slick trying to suck him in. Genji’s whole body quivers as he almost does, almost lets his thumb dip inside. 

“I don't hate anything about you,” Jesse coos, bending down to kiss his knee. “I wasn't expecting this, but I don't hate it. You're beautiful, Genji. I just wasn't ready.” 

Genji’s gold eyes peek between his fingers, shining with tears again. 

Jesse smiles and kisses up Genji's thigh, scooting deeper between his legs again. 

“You're so soft and warm down here.” 

Genji clenches against his thumb, and more moisture slips out of him. Jesse spreads it around with a few swipes. He butts his thumb against that weak resistance a few times, mimicking thrusts inside. Genji rocks with him. He still has his face in his hands, only now they've slipped down to cover his mouth. Breathy gasps slip out, peppered in with chirps and pleases for more, deeper. Jesse’s stomach rolls around as he somehow gets harder in his boxers. He's lightheaded and woozy on his knees, getting drunk on Genji’s blush and the way his body flutters around his thumb. Jesse imagines that velvet heat around his cock, but has to shut that idea down just as quickly. There's definitely a wet spot on the front of his boxers, if there wasn't one there before. 

“I can't wait to be inside you, Genji,” he murmurs with half-lidded eyes while kissing the bump of Genji’s hip. “So open and wet for me.” 

Genji chokes on another gasp behind his hands. Grinning, Jesse sits up and slots his body between Genji's legs. His erection tens the front of his boxers, and Genji's eyes widen comically when he glances down his body. Jesse reluctantly removes his teasing thumb, despite Genji’s body fluttering under it. He snatches Genji’s hips in his powerful hands before rutting against him. Eyes slamming shut, Genji cries to the ceiling and bucks as best he can. Jesse hums and bends over him, snagging the trembling gecko in a kiss. He steals Genji’s breath and laps into his mouth while grinding on his little cock. Genji shakes under him and spurts more precome. They make a mess of his stomach and Jesse’s shirt. Grunting, Jesse backs off long enough to shove his boxers down and kick them off. He finds the space between Genji’s cheeks with his fingers before guiding the head of his cock there, rubbing it through the slick and soft skin. 

Genji jumps and wrangles his legs around Jesse’s waist. His mouth hangs open in a gasp while he fists the sheets around his head. Genji's chest shakes and arches with every grueling swipe and swirl of Jesse’s cock on his hole. Jesse gets a better hold of his dick and thrusts gently, letting his head drag along Genji's opening. Sometimes, the skin will catch the tip of Jesse’s prick, and he’ll almost slip inside. Genji goes still, chirps and coos slipping out of his mouth while waiting for Jesse to finally take him. Jesse chuckles and gets his fingers between them, rubbing along Genji’s hole and setting his cock free. Genji collapses on the bed and goes back to trembling as Jesse ruts between his cheeks. 

“You almost got me, Genji,” Jesse teases. “You almost got me inside you. So close.” 

Genji sputters something, but Jesse can't make heads or tails of it. Dragging a hand from Genji’s hips, Jesse cups the back of a knee and lifts the limb in the air, spreading his cheeks and exposing where they're touching. Swallowing, Jesse adjusts his grip on his cock and bully's the little hole with the head, watching the blushing skin almost give and suck him inside. More slick pours out as he rubs, making his movements sloppy. It gets on his fingers, and Jesse fumbles his grip on his cock. Genji sighs when the torture ends, Jesse’s prick slipping down and hanging between them. With Genji's leg still in the air, Jesse watches his opening flutter, tightening on nothing, before it does back to twitching softly. Jesse groans and lowers Genji's leg back to the bed, petting the tense muscle that stands out under skin and scales. Genji remains still where he is, with his short fingers clawing softly at his flat stomach. Jesse grins and bends down to kiss the messy tip of his cock, still hard where they'd both left it. 

Genji startles back to reality and stares at Jesse with a haze in his eyes. 

“Will you do me a favor, my beautiful Genji?” 

Genji nods his head, eagerness sending his hair to flop in front of his face. 

Jesse kisses his prick once more before sitting up, enjoying how Genji jumps again. 

“I wanna fuck you, I really do. But I'd like to watch you, first.” 

Genji tilts his head, and that cute wrinkle between his eyebrows makes another appearance. 

“Will you touch yourself? I wanna see how many fingers you can take.” Jesse smiles at him and smoothes his rough palms up and down Genji’s thighs. “You don't gotta. Just...never seen nothing like it. I wanna watch your pretty hole with something in it.” 

Genji’s blush slips down his throats and climbs up his ears. He swallows hard and nods again. He curls a hand between his legs, fingers trembling and uncertain. Jesse gives him a helping hand by grabbing both his legs behind the knees and bending Genji in half. The gecko gasps at him and stares as Jesse kneels above him, smile bending his lips. Folded by Jesse’s powerful hands, Genji’s fingers have an easier time delving through the slick, soft spot begging for something to fill it. He presses two fingers to the skin and tests the resistance like Jesse had. Lip between his teeth, Genji changes the angle of his fingers and dips inside, easily sipping through his own flesh. The first glide of something inside him punches the air out his lungs, and Genji sucks in a breath through his teeth. All the while, Jesse watches as Genji sinks deeper into his own body. The last knuckles on his index and middle finger butt against his ass, and he pauses while clenching around himself. Jesse groans and watches the flutter of that wet entrance gripping Genji's fingers. The squelch of slick helping Genji glide in and out adds heat to Jesse’s face and fire to the wild inferno in his gut. Genji opens beautifully under his fingers, and they slide in and out in a flash as Genji picks up speed, snapping his hips into his own hand. Unable to just sit and watch, Jesse dives down and licks shiny slick from Genji’s hole while he fingers himself. 

“Jesse!” Genji gasps, fingers stuttering inside himself. “Oh, Jesse, please!” 

Jesse groans as well and flicks his tongue around Genji’s entrance, deliberately diving his tongue between Genji’s wet fingers. Genji tears his fingers from his hole, but Jesse doesn't let him go far. Mouth buzzing with the taste of him, Jesse hunches forward to capture Genji’s soaked fingers in his mouth, sucking them down much like Genji’s body just had. The gecko cries and struggles in his bent position. Jesse spares a glance to his abandoned hole, watching it twitch and gush as Genji bounces about. Jesse hums around Genji’s spasming fingers and finally lets them go. He seeks the bounty below and drives his tongue through soft, hot flesh to sink inside Genji. His entrance clenches tighter than before, but Jesse fights and fucks his tongue in and out. Genji gives up the struggle and lets him, sobbing and clawing the sheets while he squirms on Jesse's tongue. Mouth cramping, Jesse breathes in the scent of Genji and retreats, lapping the soft skin around his hole in gentle circles. Genji’s body shudders and tries to drag him back in, but Jesse busies himself with this instead. Genji reaches down to touch his hair, whimpering softly with every lap. Jesse sighs and kisses his hole before retreating, letting Genji’s legs flop back to the bed. 

“Too much?” Jesse pants while wiping his mouth. The back of his hand shines with spit and Genji’s arousal. 

Genji tries to sit up, stretching a trembling hand towards him. Jesse comes as he's called and bends over Genji, hovering above him. Genji’s shaking fingertips pet at the facial hair on his chin, scratching the skin underneath. 

“This hurt,” Genji confesses. 

Jesse glances at the sandy flesh of Genji’s wrist and tips his head into the gecko’s hand. 

“Sorry, little buddy. Forgot about beard burn.” 

Genji offers him a watery smile. The blush has drained from his ears, but his throat is still dusky along with the skin of his cheeks. Jesse leaves his weight on one hand and raises the other to trace that blush. Genji hums at the cool caress on his face. The moment of calm ends when Genji strikes out and captures a Jesse’s first two fingers in his teeth. Jesse freezes, sure he’s done something wrong, but stutters out a breath soon enough. Eyes almost shut, Genji groans softly while holding Jesse’s fingers in his mouth. His teeth ensure they don’t go anywhere while his mouth sucks greedily on them. Genji’s tongue wiggles between them, mimicking Jesse’s earlier motion while Genji had fingered himself. A cold breeze rolls down Jesse’s back at the sight, and he shivers above the gecko. When he tries to pull his fingers back, Genji whines and blinks up at him with giant, sad eyes. Cocking his head to the side, Jesse offers him a smile while tugging his fingers from Genji’s generous mouth. 

“I got something else in mind, little Genji,” Jesse murmurs. He keeps his eyes on Genji while whipping his shirt off, catching Genji licking his lips. “You want me to fuck you, right?” 

Genji’s mouth drops open in a gasp, and he nods frantically. The gecko forces his arms under himself and flies up, biting and licking at Jesse’s neck. Snorting, Jesse paws the little gecko off him and flattens Genji to the bed. Wrists pinned, Genji whines and bats his eyes at Jesse, arching his chest up for good measure. Jesse obliges him by letting Genji have the rest of his weight. Genji’s legs fly up and lock around Jesse’s thick hips while his nails seek out the naked flesh of Jesse’s back. He’s not even inside the beautiful boy yet and already Genji has teeth and nails sunk into him. Jesse chuckles into Genji’s hair and grinds down on him. Genji’s shoulders bunch up around his ears as he bites back a cry. His pinned hips try to return the favor, but Jesse’s weight won’t allow it. Jesse hums and enjoys the squirming of Genji’s little body under him for a second more before sitting back up. Genji pants with his arms spread wide on the bed. His legs remain firmly locked around Jesse. 

“I’ll take that as permission to get goin’.” 

Genji nods before shivering under him. 

“Cold…” 

Jesse grabs Genji under his knees and forces a leg into the air. They release their hold of him without much of a struggle. With one leg out of the way, Jesse holds the other to the bed until he’s sure Genji won’t move. Jesse’s fingers trip along scale patches as he caresses up Genji’s thigh. The gecko shutters and whines. His legs spasm as he tries to draw Jesse back in. Chucking, Jesse pinches the thigh he has pinned to the bed. Genji jumps and chirps at him, the trailing end of the sound vibrating in his throat. Jesse sighs and finally hops closer on his knees until his cock brushes along the smoothness behind Genji’s balls. He jostles the gecko’s leg higher and gets a hand around his prick. 

“Ready?” 

Genji clutches his hands under his chin and nods. His teeth catch his lower lip again, and he blinks at Jesse with fresh mist in his eyes. Squirming, Genji nudges his free leg out, opening himself for Jesse. With a sigh stuttering through his lips, Jesse butts the head of his cock against skin and tension, but this time with intent behind the touch. Genji uncurls a hand from under his chin and grabs his leg lying stretched out. Fingers digging into the soft flesh of his thigh, Genji hoists the other leg up to his chest, exposing everything to Jesse once again. It punches a groan out of Jesse. Licking his lips, Jesse pushes and pushes, guides the hot tip of his cock through skin and tightness until he finds that rim and squeezes inside. 

“Ah!” Genji yelps. His body arches under Jesse as he whimpers, “More! More!” 

“Anything you want, Genji,” Jesse groans. 

He can barely resist plunging all the way in at once. Genji’s body drags him in with hot walls that hold fast whenever Jesse pauses. There’s no pain on the gecko’s face, no bite of teeth at his lip. But he’s incredibly tight, and Jesse worries about hurting him. Jesse’s grip, slickened by so much arousal pouring out, fails him after the first inch or two, and Genji’s body finally gets what it wants. Jesse’s pelvis slams between Genji’s thighs and jars the poor gecko down the bed. Genji’s head is thrown back with his mouth open wide, not a sound leaking out of him. The tight clutch of muscle around Jesse’s cock seizes up, and he sees stars for a moment until Genji calms down. They’re both panting when Jesse blinks the lightshow away and lifts his head to gaze at Genji. 

Genji squirms on his prick and mumbles, “More.” 

Jesse barks out a laugh and hangs his head again. “I’m all the way inside you, Genji. I got no more.” 

Fingers thread through his hair, and Jesse blinks at Genji through a few locks that fall over his eyes. Genji keeps his other leg curled up by his chest using his strength alone, and Jesse has to stop himself from leaning forward to kiss the tense muscle of his thigh. 

Throat caught in a gulp, Genji shudders and asks, “Good?” 

Jesse’s heart clenches in his chest. He drops Genji’s leg to curl around his waist and leans forward until he can kiss the gecko’s burning cheek. Genji tosses his head around until Jesse kisses him properly. Genji’s tongue pokes out to lick at him, shy and quick before he pulls away. Chuckling, Jesse kisses him once more. He gives a tiny jerk of his hips, just grinding the root of his cock against Genji’s entrance. The gecko shakes under him and snaps his eyes shut, unable to watch Jesse watch him. Slick gushes out where their bodies are attached, and Jesse snaps his hips a few times to hear the sloppy sound of it. 

“So good, Genji,” Jesse groans into his blushing ear. His hips rear back so that he can plunge deep inside again, scooting Genji down the bed. “So ready, so beautiful.” 

Genji’s arms wrap around his neck. The gecko drags him down until their chests brush together. Held tightly, Jesse rocks their bodies and bed in time with the short, scooting snaps of his hips. 

Genji bites back little gasps every time he sinks back inside, letting out a stream of, “Ah, ah, ah,” when Jesse’s pelvis slaps his ass. 

“Genji,” Jesse whispers in his ear. “Genji, my little Genji.” 

The headboard to Jesse’s bed bangs softly against the wall, at first. Jesse pays it no mind as his body speeds up, drawing more gasps from Genji’s bitten lips. He rears back with all his strength, picking Genji up as the gecko clings to him for dear life. Using his arms around Genji’s waist to bring him down, Jesse bucks up at the same time to drive his cock in and out of the quivering hole sucking him down. Genji cries over his shoulder and carves red marks all down and around Jesse’s back. They’ll be on fire by morning, but Jesse doesn’t let up. He grunts and adjusts his vice grip on Genji’s hips whenever sweat makes him slip. By the time Genji leans back far enough to watch Jesse’s face, the headboard clatters and slams into the wall. 

“Jesse,” he begs, voice jumping with another powerful thrust. “Jesse, please, please…” 

“I got you, Genji.” Jesse settles them back down with Genji spread out on the bed. He takes up slow, languid thrusts again while petting the gecko’s flushed cheeks. “I got you, little buddy.” 

Keeping a hand on Genji’s face, Jesse’s other hand busies itself with the mess Genji’s cock has made between them. There’s almost enough shiny slick here to rival his dripping ass. Jesse loves it. He takes Genji in hand, waiting long enough to marvel at the texture of his scales, before stroking him. Genji cries and sobs as Jesse continues gliding in and out while adding firm strokes of his hand. He sinks in while holding Genji’s cock by the base, only to slide his fist up the pearly cock and toy with the head on his way out. Genji is torn between rolling his hip up to fuck Jesse’s hand or grind down on Jesse’s cock. He’s caught between the two, brain overloaded, when the first drops of come rain down on his stomach. 

“Mmm, n-no, Jesse!” 

Sweat in his eyes, Jesse grins as he fondles Genji’s pretty cock all through his orgasm. Genji twitches and shakes on the bed, wiggling beautifully on Jesse’s cock purely by coincidence. The gecko tightens painfully around him, orgasm crashing through the muscles in a wave. Jesse tries to fuck through them, but the constant undulations send his head swimming. Genji squeezes him the hardest right at his entrance, his abused rim gripping tightly to Jesse’s prick. Jesse tosses his head back and sees stars as Genji’s tight hole denies him an orgasm. He only surfaces when Genji’s trembling hand squeezes his wrist, trying to stop him from touching oversensitive skin. Genji pleads with his eyes—cheeks stained with tears and still dark with blush—before he gets his wrecked voice working. 

“H-hurts…” 

“I’m sorry,” Jesse sighs and drops his hand to Genji’s hip. “Just a little bit more, okay?” 

Genji nods and flops back on the bed, boneless and ready for Jesse to use him. He’s calmed down quite a bit, loose enough for Jesse to continue. He does so, craning his head back to watch his cock disappear into the blissed out gecko. In the dim light from the lamp behind him, Jesse can just spy the glisten of Genji’s arousal coating his prick on every pull out. Jesse bites his lip and slides back in, relishing the hot gush around him. Genji’s legs twitch loosely around his waist, and Jesse sucks in a breath to calm down. He wants to give it to Genji gently, now that the little gecko has had his fun. Maybe if he fucks Genji long enough Jesse can arouse him again. It’s something his lustful brain considers while Jesse takes his pleasure in Genji’s warm hole. 

It’s only the steadily winding coil behind his navel growing tighter and tighter that alerts Jesse to his orgasm. He laments that he can’t try to make Genji come again, would love to see the little gecko cry and twitch while having another orgasm wrung out of him. Jesse’s hands slide up Genji’s body, holding him down by the chest. Unable to keep the caress chaste, Jesse’s fingers flick and pinch Genji’s nipples. Genji lifts his head with a chirp and watches him through teary, sleepy eyes. He clenches around Jesse’s cock with a particular mean pinch to his nipple, and Jesse loses it.

“Shit.” 

He makes to pull out, but it’s difficult to move while shooting his load in that warm clutch. Jesse’s back spasms while he’s still root deep in Genji, jolting the sleepy gecko down the bed. Genji whines whenever Jesse moves, but his eyes never stray from watching. Jesse gasps to breathe and narrowly avoids crushing Genji under his weight. His hands sink into the mattress around Genji’s sort hair, and he pants above the quiet gecko. Chilly fingers brush Jesse’s sweaty cheek, and he peels open heavy lids to stare down. Genji smiles up at him, reminding Jesse of all the times he’d seen the actual gecko look at him. Jesse gives him a smile back. 

“Good?” Genji asks, eyes hopeful. 

Jesse nods. “So good that all I wanna do is sleep.” 

Genji shuffles on the bed, apparently ignoring the softening cock in him, and mumbles, “You’re warm.” 

An idea strikes Jesse, but he has to pull out, first. Jesse groans while forcing himself back onto his knees. Taking Genji’s legs by the thighs, he lifts them out of the way while he pulls out. That warm hole fights to keep him, but Jesse has nothing left to give. He slips out as easily as he got in and watches slick and milky come puddle out after. It arouses Jesse’s brain, but he’s spent where it counts. Genji whines and feebly kicks his legs, mumbling something about being cold. Jesse lets him go with a groan, knowing one of them will sleep on the wet spot made by Genji’s ass. He stumbles from the bed while Genji watches, whimpering. 

“Cold…” 

“I got you, Genji, hang on,” Jesse groans. He has a hand on the closet door and tosses over his shoulder, “Got an electric blanket in here. It’ll help.” 

Genji shuffles on the bed, but Jesse doesn’t turn to watch. The electric blanket is folded on the top shelf, nearly out of reach even for him. On tiptoes, Jesse snatches the edge of the blanket and yanks it down. The cord and controller almost smack him in the face for his troubles. Grumbling, Jesse wraps the plastic dangling from the blanket around his hand and drags the whole thing to the bed. He finds Genji snuggled under the covers, clutching Jesse’s discarded shirt to his face. He blinks at Jesse over the collar of it and hides his face when he catches Jesse’s fond smile. Jesse chuckles while tossing the blanket over the covers tucked around Genji. He kneels beside the nightstand to jam the blanket’s plug into an outlet. Turning the dial to a modest 7, he flips both covers back and climbs in with the little treasure waiting for him. Genji immediately abandons the shirt for the real thing and cuddles his face into Jesse’s shoulder. His arms slither to hold Jesse’s round waist, sandwiching them together. 

“I’m sweaty,” Jesse halfheartedly warns. His arms seek out Genji’s thin shoulders under all the blankets. “And probably smelly.” 

Genji smiles against his skin and just scoots that much closer. 

“I don’t care. I just wanna be with you.” 

Jesse nuzzles the soft, green hair below him and murmurs, “You are. I’m right here.” 

Genji squeezes him and tilts his head to blink up at him. A pout is nearly trembling on his lower lip, so Jesse raises a hand to smooth his thumb across that pretty mouth. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” Genji mumbles with Jesse’s thumb still petting his lip. “It’s cold.” 

Snorting, Jesse rolls onto his side and disturbs Genji’s hold on him. He settles, and Genji finds the space under Jesse’s chin a perfect place to snuggle. Jesse throws an arm around Genji and scoops him up, keeping him close. Genji curls an arm between them, his fingers ghosting along Jesse’s chest, and snakes the other one to Jesse’s back. His fingers brushing across red scratch marks, but Jesse bottles the hiss and twitch that accompanies the hurt. Genji chirps into his chest and nuzzles him, just wanting to be close. Again, Jesse’s face finds his hair and breathes Genji in. 

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere right now,” Jesse promises. “And don’t worry about the cold. This blanket I got will keep you warm, even if I leave.” 

Genji shakes his head and scrambles to wrap his legs around Jesse, to trap him to the bed. 

“No!” He whines. “Don’t leave!” 

“Genji,” Jesse sighs, kissing the top of his head. “I can’t be with you all the time, sugar. Sometimes, I’ll have to leave. But I’ll always come back.” 

Trembling, Genji glances up again. “Promise?” 

Jesse kisses his forehead and mumbles against it, “I promise.” 

Lips graze the facial hair on his chin, but Genji doesn’t stick around to let Jesse kiss him again. Genji tucks his head back in his little nook and squeezes Jesse with everything he has. Jesse hides a smile in his hair and rubs his back, intent on calming him down.

“We love you, Jesse,” Genji sighs. 

Jesse’s brain trips over the ‘we,’ but he’s too tired and sated to really give it any thought. Arms full of warm, wiggling gecko, Jesse’s eyes slip shut above Genji’s head. 

“I love you too, Genji.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the ending was like 12k long, and I wasn't done with it. So I made the last sex scene it's own chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't think anyone is gonna complain lol. Incest tag takes effect in this chapter and the remaining chapter. So if you don't like it, come back for chapter four. But I mean there's still incest, just less cuz Jesse's big ol dick is there, too lol.

Jesse stirs awake to the weight of two people curled around him. His brain does the math and deems that Not Right and sends out an alert. His body receives the alert in kind. Although to an outward viewer, that amounts to two honey eyes peeking open to glance around lazily before they slip shut again. It’s too bright in his bedroom for this. The muscles in his thighs and back **kill** , and he’d like to sleep just a bit longer. The weight on his right sighs and chirps, pressing a smile into his bicep. Jesse grins to the ceiling and wiggles his fingers against Genji’s stomach, tickling him. The gecko squirms around his arm and clutches all the tighter to him. Huffing out a laugh, Jesse lifts his left arm. 

Well, he tries to, anyway. There’s weight on it—weight that shouldn’t be there. No arms wrap around him, but the distinct chill of a reptilian body traps his arm to the bed. Genji sighs on his right, though, and Jesse knows for sure something is Not Right. His left arm twitches, and the weight above it bears down harder. Whatever has trapped his left arm hasn't been here for long. Genji is toasty and lazy with sleep beside him, but the skin and scales brushing against his left hand are still chilly. Jesse struggles again, rolling his arm closer to his body, and it finally comes free with a yank. Hands with sharp nails dig into his chest as the weight snuggles closer. Ready for anything since the shenanigans last night, Jesse picks up the edges of the blankets and peeks under them. 

Dark eyes glare at him above a pretty mouth twisted into a frown. 

Eyebrows high, Jesse lowers the blanket again until the angry, little face disappears. Concealed again, the new creature in his bed chirps quietly and burrows itself into Jesse’s side. A cheek spattered with scales much like Genji’s rubs above Jesse’s heart, followed by more chirps. Needing to see him again, Jesse lifts the blankets for another peek. The angry eyes are ready for him, narrowing at him once more. The frown is gone, but the face above his heart isn't much happier the second time around. Long, black hair spills over a naked shoulder, and thin fingers reach up to tuck the slippery locks behind an ear. Jesse gives him a nod before dropping the blanket a final time. He doesn't dare shake Genji until he hears another chirp and feels the weight of a head on his chest. 

Jesse wiggles his fingers on Genji’s stomach and whispers, “Wake up, Genji. We got company.” 

Genji smashes his face into Jesse bicep and mumbles, “No!” 

Snorting, Jesse’s fingers dance even faster on Genji’s skin. The poor gecko wiggles to escape, but he also refuses to let go of Jesse’s arm. He effectively drags the offending fingers with him, giving Jesse free access to his sensitive tummy. Genji kicks feebly and whines as Jesse doesn't let up.

“I uh… I think Hanzo wanted in on the fun…” 

Genji’s little head pops out from under the blankets as he looks around wildly. 

“Ani? Where is he?” 

Jesse nods his head to the restless weight squirming on his left side. Genji takes the short route to his brother and wiggles over Jesse’s body to peel back the covers. Hanzo doesn't offer them a glare his time, only curls tighter into Jesse’s side. Genji’s voice falls from words to trilling chirps and happy whines. He presses his face to Hanzo’s shoulder while trying to worm his hands between their bodies. Hanzo clings tighter and refuses to surface, intent on hiding his face in Jesse’s soft side forever. Tired of watching Genji coo and beg his brother to come out, Jesse takes the situation into his own hands. He gently pushes Genji back and scoops Hanzo up, rolling the timid gecko onto his back. Blinking up at them, Hanzo tries to curl up again, but Jesse’s body pinning his legs brings a stop to that. Jesse braces his elbows into the mattress on either side of Hanzo’s chest. It gives him plenty of room to breathe, but not enough to curl up or hide. 

Genji squirms beside one of Jesse’s arms and presses a kiss to Hanzo’s cheek. 

“I'm so glad you're here, ani! We can be with Jesse together!” 

Both geckos turn their big eyes up to Jesse’s face: Genji’s bright and happy while Hanzo barely makes eye contact, gaze darting from Jesse’s eyes to anything else around. Genji arches up to smack a sloppy kiss on Jesse’s cheek before ducking back down and cuddling as close to his brother as possible. Jesse smiles at Genji’s peaceful face before regarding his silent brother. Hanzo watches him with his shoulders hunched up, pressing his head into the pillow as deeply as he can. Jesse lifts himself a bit higher, giving Hanzo the space he obviously wants. 

“Hi.” Jesse winks at him with a grin. “Glad you could join us.” 

Genji nods in agreement and rubs his cheek on Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo shuffles under Jesse’s weight until he's face-to-face with Genji, interrupting his little brother’s cuddling. Genji blinks at him with a smile lingering on his face. Hanzo is all frowns and downcast eyes. Jesse watches from his perch above them, willing his arms to not shake under his weight. He bites back a noise when Genji bumps their little noses together. Hanzo sniffs and leans away, trying to get out of range. There's nowhere to really escape to, not with Jesse’s hands bracketing his chest. 

“Genji… I’m sorry. For hurting you last night…” 

Finally, Genji’s smile is dethroned by a tiny frown. His hands slip under Jesse's body so he can hold Hanzo close. He rubs their cheeks together and chirps quietly in Hanzo’s ear. Hanzo squirms under all the weight trapping him, and he throws a desperate glance Jesse’s way. Jesse shrugs and gives him a smile. Jesse shifts to lean his weight on his right side, freeing his left hand. With the backs of his fingers, Jesse caresses the spattering of blue and gold scales on Hanzo’s cheek. Genji wiggles up on his other side and kisses him again, basically trapping Hanzo between gentle fingers and needy lips. The gecko pinches his eyes shut and shrinks away from both of them. Jesse sighs and drops his hand from azure scales and tickles under Genji’s chin to make him back off, too. The gecko chirps at him, outraged, but he settles back down by Hanzo’s shoulder with just a glance at his face, twisted in discomfort and sorrow. 

“I forgive you, ani,” Genji mumbles against his shoulder. “We’re with Jesse now. Please, don't let that bother you.” 

Hanzo cracks open an eye to regard Jesse, who shrugs. 

“If Genji forgives you, then so do I. I don't blame you, Hanzo. I was the one who kept you two together. I coulda separated you guys at any point.” 

“No!” Genji snags one of Hanzo’s arms and pouts above the muscle of his bicep. “Don't take us apart.” 

Jesse chuckles and toys with Genji’s hair that sticks up from sleep. 

“Wouldn't dream of it. ‘Specially not now.” 

Genji sighs, content with that, but Hanzo still eyes him, full of tension. A smile from Jesse doesn't unravel any of that tension, so he tries for distance instead. But the moment he goes to rock back and give Hanzo space, the little gecko strikes out lightning fast and grabs him by the forearm. Genji giggles on Hanzo’s other side, watching Hanzo yank Jesse forward. Hanzo’s head whips around to stick his tongue out of Genji before he regards Jesse again. A tiny hand drifts up to graze the facial hair lining Jesse’s jaw. Another smile shifts the hair under Hanzo’s fingers, but Jesse doesn't move to reciprocate. He lets Hanzo explore while he makes eye contact with Genji over Hanzo’s body. The smaller gecko smiles at him and just watches Hanzo interact, happy that they're all together. 

“Jesse,” Genji whines while Hanzo’s exploration continues. “I'm hungry.” 

Hanzo drops his hand and stares at Jesse’s chest. 

“Me too,” he mumbles. 

Jesse untangles himself from the brothers and rolls from the bed. They huddle together under the blanket while watching him. Bending down, Jesse unplugs the electric blanket and begins gathering it up, intent on moving his geckos to the living room while he cooks. They chirp and frown at him as the warmth leaves them. Jesse piles the blanket on the end of the bed and throws his closet door open, searching for clothes to keep the brothers warm. Two sweaters he never wears hang innocently, and he yanks them off their hooks. Behind him, Genji and Hanzo have crawled to the blanket, and he catches them trying to burrow under it. 

“Put these on.” The sweaters smack the blanket as Jesse throws them. “They’ll keep you warm. I got shorts for you guys, too. Doubt any of my sweatpants will stay on you.” 

Hanzo and Genji do as they're told, shoving their heads through the sweaters. They both get their arms caught in the sleeves, waving them around and smacking each other. Snorting and giggling, Jesse helps Hanzo first and then Genji. They both blink at him before turning their gazes to the clothes now on their bodies. Genji waves the trailing ends of his sleeves at Hanzo. Hanzo leans out of range to protect his face from flying sleeves. Jesse comes back with gym shorts and socks for them both. They manage this part fine, even shoving their new feet and toes into socks. That done, Jesse picks up the blanket again and carries it away. The brothers jump up to follow their sources of warmth. 

There's an outlet behind the couch, and Jesse pulls an edge of the sofa away from the wall to reach it. He dumps the blanket on the cushions before contorting his body to reach the outlet. Blanket plugged in and turned on, he waves a hand at it. Genji and Hanzo remain in the hallway, huddled next to each other. Jesse flicks the edge of the electric blanket back and drops his weight on the cushion. He waves them over, patting the spot next to him. Genji comes first, feet slipping on the hardwood as he dashes to dive on the couch and burrow under the blanket. Half of him ends up in Jesse's lap as they both watch Hanzo, waiting for him. Hanzo fiddles with the collar of his sweater, but doesn't make to come to them. His gaze flashes back and forth from Jesse’s face to Genji’s. They glance at each other, too, neither sure what keeps Hanzo rooted to the hallway. 

Sighing, Jesse urges Genji out of his lap and forces himself to stand. His legs and back still ache, but he has two hungry gecko boys to feed, so he ignores the pain. Once he gets far enough away from the couch, Hanzo dashes over as quickly as Genji had. Genji perks up and pulls Hanzo down, flattening him to the sofa before crawling on top of him. Jesse watches them over his shoulder for a minute before slipping into the kitchen. While cooking, he hears their quiet whispers and chirps, but can't make anything out. 

Face tucked next to Hanzo’s ear, Genji murmurs, “Ani, why did you wait so long to come over? Jesse wanted you to sit with us.” 

Hanzo’s fingers twitch on Genji's back, but he doesn't offer an explanation. 

Pouting, Genji sinks his teeth into Hanzo’s neck. It only gets him a shudder and nails in his back. The indents his teeth leave behind are treated to a kiss and lips that suck at the skin. Genji peeks an eye open to watch Hanzo shake, although he can't actually see his brother’s face. With his knee, Genji nudges Hanzo’s legs apart so that he can lie comfortably between them. Both geckos flinch when their bodies rub together. Hanzo bites his lower lip and arches his head back, giving Genji access to anything except his face. Genji recalls how Jesse had treated him with gentle, persistent hands and a curious mouth. It takes nothing for Genji to slide down Hanzo’s body and give him the same treatment. He shoves up Hanzo’s sweater until it bunches under his chin, revealing his blue and gold speckled chest with tiny nipples already hard. 

“Genji!” Lips curl in a smile around Hanzo’s nipple, and all he can do is gasp. “What—” 

“Jesse loves us,” Genji mumbles against the little nub barely out of his mouth. His lips brush it as he speaks, and Hanzo flinches under him. “He loves us, and he'll take care of us. Just like this.” 

Hands fist in his hair as he nibbles on the other one. Hanzo jerks under him, sending his growing erection to rub along Genji’s stomach. Genji wiggles a hand between them to pet the smooth skin, rubbing his fingers though wetness at the tip like Jess had done to him. Hanzo groans and rocks against him all while pulling at his hair. Grinning into Hanzo’s chest, Genji knocks his hands away before squirming down his body. It's easy to shove Hanzo’s shorts out of the way, freeing his prick. Genji smiles while holding it steady, marveling at how pearly the white skin is, just like his but different. Hanzo’s scales paint his cock in patches of shimmering blues and golds. Beside that, he feels and looks the same. 

Genji leans down to trace his lips along scales, all the way to the tip where he flicks his tongue. Hanzo flinches and chirps, but Genji doesn't stop. Genji lets a shudder run through him as he remembers Jesse’s mouth on him, fingers dipping inside him. He's wet between his cheeks, and a curious slip between Hanzo’s reveals the same thing. The gentle prodding at his hole rips a groan out of Hanzo. Genji’s stomach clenches to know Hanzo is like him, eager and warm. Smiling around the cock between his lips, Genji presses forward until Hanzo lets him in. A gush of slick pours between two fingers to pool in the palm of his hand. Hanzo loses his voice to whines and chirps, and Genji chuckles around his cock as he remembers what Jesse had done to him. In their cramped positions, it's difficult to move his hand, but he wants Hanzo to feel good like he had. Genji makes the best use out of the space they have, twisting his fingers since he can't plunge in and out how he’d like. Fingers tangle in his hair, and Genji glances up the trembling line of his brother’s body. Over the bulk of the sweater, Hanzo blinks at him with wet eyes. 

“Genji,” he pants through bitten lips. “Genji, what are you—” 

Genji buries his nose in the soft skin and hair at the base of Hanzo’s cock, swallowing what bumps the back of his throats. Hanzo chokes on his words and yanks cruelty on Genji’s hair. Some of it comes loose between Hanzo’s trembling fingers, but Genji doesn't mind. He wants Hanzo to feel good, wants to share what Jesse had given him last night. Genji picks up the twist and pull of his fingers inside his brother while he hums around the poor cock in his mouth. Hanzo goes stone still under him, only his cock twitching little spurts of come in Genji’s mouth. He spasms in waves around Genji’s fingers, but the rest of him remains taut and straining. Genji cracks open an eye to see what's happened. 

Jesse stands in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, meat of his hand pressed to the front of his shorts. His gaze roams over them spread out on the couch, staring where Genji still has a mouth full. He pulls off Hanzo with a gasp and sits up. Hanzo twitches on his fingers, and Genji gently removes them, too. Both geckos stare at Jesse while he stands there in a fog. Hanzo’s scrambling to right his clothes breaks Jesse out of his daze, and he has to lean his weight against a wall. Genji cowers, thinking he's done something wrong. But Jesse tosses his head back and lets out a groan to the ceiling. 

“Can't leave you critters alone for a second,” he sighs, arousal still evident in his underwear. 

Genji perks up and waves his shiny, slick soaked hand at Hanzo’s blushing face. 

“Ani, look how much you made!” He grins at Hanzo and brings the first two fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. “Just wait until Jesse does this to you.” 

Groaning, Hanzo yanks the collar of his sweater up and over his head, hiding in it. Through the knitted material, he watches Jesse’s form rock itself off the wall and approach Genji, who still kneels on the couch. Fingers tangle in his hair, smoothing down the tufts Hanzo had fisted. Genji coos and chirps in Jesse’s hands, his own hands peeling away the apron and underwear Jesse has on. Cock free, Genji doesn't wait to ask Jesse before he peppers kisses up and down the length. Both his hands cradle the hard, blushing skin while his mouth kisses and sucks. Hanzo pulls the sweater down far enough to watch unhindered. His blush makes his head swim. 

Jesse groans and drops his hands from Genji’s head. His hips stutter forward, but he drags in a deep breath and tries not to plunder the sweet mouth sucking and licking at him. Hanzo shudders and clutches the sweater covering his stomach. Somehow, heat coils in his gut as if he's about to come again. Genji groans while fitting his mouth around Jesse’s cock, struggling to take anything more than the head. Hanzo watches Jesse fling his head back and gasp for breath. At the same time, Genji yelps around his mouthful and yanks back, white spilling out his mouth. Jesse isn't done yet, and some of his come spatters on Genji’s chin, adding to the mess that escapes from his lips. Genji pouts and lets Jesse's cock go, sad that he must have failed. Jesse staggers on his feet to grab Genji’s messy face and kiss the lingering come away. Genji’s groan is lost to their mouths as he opens under Jesse and lets him have his way. Hanzo’s fingers fist over his stomach, unable and never wanting to look away. His brother is fragile and beautiful in Jesse’s large hands. When they separate, Jesse chuckles at him before turning his burning gaze to Hanzo. Genji does the same, only he's still hard in his borrowed shorts. 

“Hanzo,” Jesse drawls with a smirk on his face. “I don't think Genji's had a turn yet. You wanna help me make him feel good?” 

Hanzo shakes his head, arousal souring into fear in his gut. Jesse picks up on it and manhandles Genji on the couch. Genji frowns before Jesse yanks his shorts down and positions him how he wants. His brother’s rejection is soon forgotten as Jesse holds their fronts flush together and presents Genji’s ass to Hanzo. Jesse’s fingers dig into his cheeks as they hold him open. Genji knows he's wet there, know his brother can see it. Genji leans forward to open himself more, spreading his knees as he clings to Jesse. Hanzo’s muffled gasp boosts his confidence and pride. Genji cants his hips back, shaking his ass in Jesse’s hands. Fingers squeeze and shake him, but still Hanzo doesn't come forward. 

“Watch closely, now,” Jesse warns as the fingers of one hand dip between Genji’s cheeks. “You gotta be careful with Genji. He's delicate.” 

Hanzo watches skin and shiny arousal swirl around Jesse’s fingers before the tips of two fingers wiggle inside Genji. Genji flinches and coos in his arms, but Jesse keeps going. He can't hold both of Genji’s cheeks apart this deep, and Hanzo loses a bit of the show as Jesse lets go to thrust inside him. The last knuckles of his hand smack against Genji’s ass as he plunges in and out. Hanzo's eye catches on the slick shining on Jesse’s fingers. He groans quietly into the collar of his sweater. Genji gasps too and bucks his hips back. Hanzo blinks mist from his eyes and glances up, catching Jesse staring at him. There's a coy smile on his lips, despite the loud squelch Genji’s body makes around his fingers. Jesse’s eyebrows cock up the longer Hanzo stares at him. Stubborn, Hanzo gets his feet under him and crawls forward until Genji’s body shudders in front of him. Another glance at Jesse and a nod from the human is all he needs. When Hanzo’s fingers brush Genji’s sore rim with Jesse stills inside him, the little gecko can't contain his noises. 

“Ah! Aha a-ani please. Please touch me,” Genji begs. “I want both, please, please…” 

Slick moistens the tips of Hanzo's fingers as he tests how tight Genji is. Jesse’s fingers are larger than his, but Genji opens beautifully to accept two more. Knuckles brushing, Jesse and Hanzo pick up a rhythm as they rock in and out of Genji’s ravenous hole. Genji’s hands scramble for purchase on Jesse’s shoulders. He wants, needs anything to hold onto. Jesse had filled him up last night, but Jesse and his brother at the same time… Genji sees stars as everything tightens in him. He squeezes down on four fingers as he shoots little drops of come on Jesse’s apron. Together, their fingers fuck him through wave after wave of his orgasm, and Genji is sure he blacks out at some point. Hanzo and Jesse are warm around him when he blinks back to reality. 

Large hands cradle his head while his brother’s arm wrap around his stomach. Genji offers chirps of contentment to both, and Hanzo gives his own calls in his ear. Jesse chuckles at them and kisses Genji’s sweaty forehead. He bends forward to do the same to Hanzo, but his brother sinks down before Jesse's lips can touch him. Genji whines at his brother’s behavior, but Jesse shrugs it off. They pet him a moment longer before separating. Hanzo pulls him back to the couch and throws the electric blanket over their messy bodies. Jesse rights his cock and clothes before sighing happily at both of them. 

“Next time, let's try that all together.” 

“Yes,” Genji coos immediately from the safety of Hanzo's chest. 

Hanzo ducks his head to hide behind Genji’s hair. Jesse drops the thought without a fight and returns to the kitchen. His deep voice finds them half asleep on the couch. 

“Now, what was that about breakfast I was fixing?” 

- 

Hanzo makes himself scarce whenever he finds Jesse and Genji together. They don’t even need to be intimate for him to shy away. Plenty of times he’ll slip out of the bedroom after a nap—after waking up minus his brother—only to find Genji curled up on Jesse’s chest. A few times, Jesse catches him lingering in the hallway. He’ll smile at Hanzo and wave a hand towards himself, asking Hanzo to join them. But Hanzo always spins around and flees back to the bedroom. It’s the same if he’d come from the living room, only to find them in the bedroom. Although usually if Genji and Jesse are in bed, there’s less sleeping happening and more of something else. Hanzo stands in front of the closet, flicking through clothes Jesse has bought for them, when he hears Genji’s little chirps coming closer. They’re muffled and excited, followed by Jesse’s deep voice whispers horrible things to him. Panicking, Hanzo dives into the closet and pulls the door mostly shut. In the column of light that pierces the darkness, Hanzo watches them stumble in. 

Jesse nearly falls into the bedroom with Genji already climbing up him. Genji gets his legs around Jesse’s waist, and from there it’s all lips, teeth, and tongues. Jesse swallows Genji’s chirps and moans as his hands find the little gecko’s ass. It’s easy to slip his fingers through the leg holes of Genji’s shorts and circle his hole. Genji rips his mouth away from Jesse’s and flings his head back, crying to the ceiling. Hanzo sinks deeper into the clothes hanging around him and covers his mouth, sure they can hear his breathing. Neither of them even looks at the closet as Jesse reaches the bed and dumps Genji on it. Genji sits up enough to paw at the front of Jesse’s pants before he pauses and frowns. 

“What’s up, little Genji?” 

Genji’s golden eyes roam around the room as worry and sadness creep into his frown. 

“I don’t know where Hanzo is…” 

Jesse gets a hand in Genji’s hair, twisting a few locks, and glances around the bedroom, too. Genji’s lower lip trembles as he gazes up at Jesse. 

“I wish he were here with us. Why does he always run away?” 

Jesse kneels and nuzzles their foreheads together. He offers Genji a smile, but fat tears wait to spill from his sad eyes. 

“No, no, don’t cry, Genji.” Jesse paints his ruddy cheeks with kisses and thumbs a few tears away. “Hanzo has his reasons, babydoll. Please, don’t be sad. He loves you, you know he does.” 

Genji sniffs and wipes his eyes on the sleeve of his sweater. When he turns his head back to Jesse, there’s a watery smile on his face. 

“And you love us, right?” 

Kissing his forehead, Jesse bumps their noses together. He presses quick, poppy kisses to Genji’s lips, each longer than the last. Genji gets his arms around Jesse’s neck, moans into a deeper kiss, and pulls the human on top of him. Jesse’s long legs hang off the end of the bed, but Genji has him where he wants. Genji’s smaller body surges up, seeking friction against Jesse’s bulk. Jesse chuckles and holds him down by the hips. Impatient, Genji bucks under Jesse’s hands and chirps loudly. Hanzo recognizes the sounds, knows what they mean. His face is on fire as he watches Jesse peel Genji’s clothes off and then his own. They crawl up to the headboard where Jesse sits with his back to it and pulls Genji into his lap. From here, Hanzo can make out the shine of slick between Genji’s cheeks. 

Jesse gets his erection in hand, rubbing the thick head of it through the skin of Genji’s entrance before butting it along his rim. Genji widens the spread of his legs around Jesse’s body and grinds down on him. His body swirls around and around as Jesse works through the resistance of his hole. Genji flinches as the head slips into him, and his little nails dig gouges into Jesse’s shoulders. Concern cuts through the lusty haze on Jesse’s face. But when Genji relaxes and slips down Jesse’s cock without any help, he smiles at Genji. Genji offers his own grin, shy and under a little flop of green hair. His scales sparkle in the light of the lamp in Jesse’s nightstand. Still cowering in the closet, Hanzo’s gaze is trapped where Genji’s body has swallowed Jesse’s cock. Only Genji has touched him there, and the curiosity of what that must feel like grips Hanzo until he’s breathless. He keeps a hand firmly over his mouth as Genji and Jesse begin to move. 

Genji’s mouth falls open as all sorts of chirps and moans fall from his lips. Jesse’s hands claim the smooth expanse of his hips and slam him down at the same time as he fucks up. Genji offers no assistance in their lovemaking, content to scratch at Jesse’s shoulders or fist his own hair. The bed shakes with their movements, and the headboard cracks against the wall. Jesse punches a lewd moan out of Genji’s body with every surge of his cock back inside. Genji shakes harder than before and comes while Jesse continues to fuck him. Jesse grins up at him and says something about no one having touched his cock, but he came anyway. Genji spurts a little bit more and blushes at Jesse, turning shy. 

Hanzo bites his hand as Genji shudders before going limp in Jesse’s hold. His shoulders jerk with every thrust up, and tiny noises still slip out of him. Groaning, Jesse sits up to get at Genji’s mouth. They don’t even kiss, just breathe into each other’s mouths with an occasional lick of Jesse’s tongue at Genji’s lips. Genji tries to stifle himself long enough to kiss Jesse properly, but Jesse rams into him one last time before gasping into his mouth. Genji’s hands fly up to Jesse’s face as he comes. The little gecko holds Jesse’s face, watching his eyes flutter and roll back into his head. Genji bites his lower lip, barely containing a smile. Hanzo blinks tears and lust from his eyes and watches as some come manages to squeeze past the thick cock stuffed in Genji. When Jesse pulls out, it pours out of his brother and dampens the sheets below them. 

Sighing, Genji scoots up Jesse’s body to lean their forehead together again. Jesse’s big hands sweep up and down Genji’s sweaty back, fingers dancing over beautiful scales. Hanzo’s back itches where Jesse touches Genji, and gooseflesh erupts through the fine hairs on his arms. Genji mews when Jesse reaches down to touch his used hole, pressing two fingers in him. Genji murmurs something against Jesse’s mouth, and Jesse nods while taking his fingers away. Genji catches them before Jesse can do anything and licks his shiny slick and Jesse’s come off. Sucking a breath through his teeth, Jesse pinches one of Genji’s nipples before flipping them over. Genji giggles under Jesse and arches up for a kiss. Jesse doesn’t linger, though. He collects his clothes, kisses Genji’s hair, and then leaves the room without another word. Hanzo breathes quietly in the closet, and when the groan of the shower turning on reaches his ears, he pushes the door open and finally steps out. 

Genji has rolled onto his side, giving his back to the closet. Hanzo doesn’t let the door click shut, doesn’t want to alert Genji to his presence quite yet. He stands on the other side of the bed from his brother, gaze immediately finding the little rivers of Jesse’s come that leak out of him. Hanzo swallows hard before lifting a knee up and letting it sink into the mattress. Genji chirps, surprised, and whips his head around. Once his blissed-out eyes focus on Hanzo, he smiles and reaches for his brother. Hanzo takes his hand and crawls the rest of the way up the bed. Genji snakes his arms around Hanzo's neck and pulls him in closely. They rub their cheeks together, and Genji ducks down to run his nose under Hanzo's jaw. Hanzo chirps softly to him, eyes closed, until Genji gets his fill. When lips graze the flushes skin of his cheek, Hanzo’s eyes flutter open again to find Genji’s same eyes watching him. Some happiness has drained from them, and fresh tears float along his lashes. 

“Ani, why didn’t you come out? I knew you were hiding in the closet.” 

Hanzo freezes against his brother. Genji whines and squirms down the bed so he can bury his face in Hanzo’s sweater. Without a second thought, Hanzo’s trembling hands find his brother’s hair, and his fingers card through messy locks. It’s getting rather long, and Hanzo wishes his brother would ask Jesse to cut it. Genji looks cuter with his short hair. But Hanzo says nothing about that, just plays with the little hairs at the nape of Genji’s neck. Genji wiggles in his arms and clutches the front of Hanzo’s sweater, tugging at it to get his attention. Hanzo cranes his head back to regard his brother with a little smile. Genji doesn’t return the expression, only blinks tearful eyes up at him. 

“Is it me, brother? Will you not join us because of me? 

Always a coward, Hanzo whimpers and hides his face in Genji’s hair. They cling to each other, chirping and cooing at the other’s pain. Genji’s hands slip under the hem of his sweater and ghost up his back. It doesn’t take much coaxing from Genji for Hanzo to lift the sweater over his head and kick his shorts off. They shove his clothes on the floor, where Genji’s lie, and then curl around one another again. Genji kisses the delicate collarbones that form valleys and hills at the base of Hanzo’s throat. Genji digs a knee between Hanzo’s legs and shifts his brother onto his back. Hanzo’s hands tighten in Genji’s hair, and the younger gecko pauses his gentle, exploring kisses. Hanzo yanks him up to put space between them, and Genji pouts. 

“It’s not you, Genji,” Hanzo admits with a flush on his face. “I am… I am not good for Jesse.” 

“Not good?” Genji repeats. “What do you mean ‘not good?’ Jesse loves us, brother. He loves **us**.” 

Hanzo bites his lip and turns his head away. 

“I know, I know he loves us, but…” 

Genji frees his hair from Hanzo’s fingers with a quick shake. He lowers himself to lie on top of Hanzo, their heads tucked together. When Hanzo turns away, Genji nuzzles his hair and hums softly in his ear. Finally, Hanzo gathers come courage and faces his brother again. Genji gifts him with a chaste kiss on his lips and a smile. They breathe in each other’s space, quiet and still, before Hanzo speaks again. When he does, he clutches Genji’s back and trembles under his brother’s weight. 

“You and Jesse… You can touch him so easily. You reach for him and go to him… I, I can’t do that.” 

“But you can,” Genji insists. “Jesse wants you to touch him. He wants you to sit with us and cuddle with us. He wants all that, ani.” 

Hanzo shrinks down under him and pinches his eyes shut. 

“I don’t know how. The one or two times I’ve tried to kiss him, he pushed me away and held his mouth. I think I made him bleed…” 

Genji kisses his cheek and whispers, “Brother, I did that too when I first met Jesse. But it’s okay. I can show you how to kiss Jesse. I know how he likes it.” 

Two pairs of eyes flutter open at that moment and watch each other. Genji brushes another kiss to Hanzo’s cheek and lifts himself off his brother’s chest. 

“Sit up, I’ll show you.” 

Hanzo does as Genji asks, sitting on his knees while Genji rests on his ass with his legs kicked open. Genji snorts at him and grabs him by the upper arms. Hanzo whines as Genji coaxes him forward. They end up with Hanzo straddling Genji’s lap, his hands delicately holding the curve of Genji’s shoulders. Genji pecks long, poppy kisses to Hanzo’s smooth jaw on his way up to Hanzo’s lips. Uncertainty flips his stomach around, and Hanzo leans out of kissing range when Genji finally reaches his lips. Genji rolls his eyes and tugs Hanzo back towards him with a light yank on his hair. Hanzo pouts at him, and Genji takes that moment to snag Hanzo’s chin in one hand. Hanzo freezes when Genji grabs him, but he waits patiently for his brother’s lesson. 

Genji’s thumb pets Hanzo’s lower lip, still caught in a pout. 

“Softly,” Genji whispers as he leans in. Their lips brush as he adds, “And no biting.” 

At first, it’s just a tingly press of lips. Genji tilts his head to angle them together, catching Hanzo’s bottom lip between his. His brother is stony and firm in his lap, and Genji moves back with a frown. 

“Ani, you have to relax. I’m not gonna hurt you…” 

“I know,” Hanzo gasps, chin almost touching his chest. “I know you won’t. I’m sorry.” 

Genji ducks his head until their foreheads touch. He nudges Hanzo up so they can see each other again. Hanzo blinks at him with mournful, downcast eyes. He’s obviously torn about all this, unable to relax and just enjoy these gentle touches the way Genji does. The younger gecko is at a loss as to how to proceed, how to assure his brother that everything will be all right. Genji leans forward to kiss his brother again, and this time Hanzo’s tight shoulders relax some under his hands. He’s still stiff about his neck and face, lips soft but unmoving under Genji’s when he tries to coax Hanzo into moving with him. Sighing, Genji backs off again and rubs Hanzo’s shoulders as his brother continues to watch him, sadness pooling in those golden eyes. 

“Close your eyes,” Genji requests, “and remember how good it felt for Jesse to pick you up and hold you in his hand. Remember the heat lamp we shared, and how warm and happy it made us to nap under it.” 

Hanzo frowns at him. “Why?” 

“It’ll help you relax, to remember things that make you happy. I can’t force you to enjoy this, ani. You gotta relax.” 

Hanzo nods and does as Genji told him, desperate to make this work. His skin craves soft touches and kisses from both of them. But every time the opportunity arises… His stomach twists horribly until he has to flee the room. He sweats and aches in his chest, so hungry for closeness and yet fear blocks him from it. Hanzo tenses under Genji’s hands instead of relaxing, and Genji chirps quietly to him. It shakes Hanzo from his sad thoughts, and he focuses on the task Genji had set for him. The memory of the heat lamp shining down on them or Jesse’s flat palm keeping him safe does make him happy. His shoulders drop under Genji, and his body leans easily into his brother’s grip. Genji grins as Hanzo’s frown smoothes out. He doesn’t quite smile, but it’s better than the downturn of his lips. When Hanzo’s relaxed expression doesn’t change, Genji leans forward again to kiss him. 

A soft chirp of surprise squeaks in Hanzo’s throat. Genji’s hands fall from his shoulders to his hips, and the younger gecko draws them closer together. Hanzo’s hands fly up, unsure of where to go, but they rest timidly on Genji’s shoulders anyway. Genji smiles into their kiss and tilts his head, sliding their lips together in a few, quick pecks. Hanzo’s eyes flutter open, gaze wandering without focus over Genji’s face. Genji leans up for another round of kisses, and Hanzo ducks his head to meet him halfway. There’s no surprise in Hanzo’s soft moan this time, only pleasure. He scoots deeper into Genji’s lap until there’s no space between their bodies. Genji’s smirk persists through each passionate, deeper kiss. He abandons one of Hanzo’s hips to tickle his fingers under Hanzo’s chin. That gets another trill out of him and a desperate wiggle in his lap. Genji groans into their next kiss as his brother’s ass grinds down on him. But just like that, Hanzo tenses in his arms again, and Genji sighs while pulling away.

His mouth is already open to ask what went wrong, but shuffling from the bedroom door catches his eye. Jesse stands there in a towel around his waist, fresh from a shower. His sun-kissed skin has gained a red hue in the shower, and steam still curls off him in waves. With one hand already holding the towel closed, Jesse lifts the other to tuck a wet lock of hair behind his ear. Genji smirks at Jesse before turning his face back to Hanzo. Hanzo is stony again in his lap, but Genji won’t try to kiss him like this. Instead, Genji’s hungry lips suck and kiss at a patch of golden scales on Hanzo’s throat. His brother jumps in his lap and tries to stifle a gasp, but Genji feels it through his lips. Hanzo’s little nails scramble at his shoulders, but Genji doesn’t give up. He holds Hanzo firmly to him and rolls his hips into his brother’s flagging erection. Hanzo gasps above his head, and Genji switches sides to bite and suck more bruises onto fresh skin. 

At the bedroom door, Jesse runs a hand through his hair and stutters, “D-don’t stop on my account. I’ll, uh, I’ll leave if you want—” 

Hanzo surprises both of them when he gasps, “No!” 

Genji pauses his sucking kisses at Hanzo’s throat. Jesse has his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing it. Genji’s eyes glance back and forth between Jesse and his brother, unsure of what to do. Hanzo writhes in his lap and unhooks his nails from Genji’s skin. The moment his land lifts towards Jesse, the human jumps in the doorway and closes the distance between them. Jesse takes Hanzo’s hand in his and kisses the back of it. Genji’s hands at his hips slip until his arms are around him instead. Genji squeezes him and buries a tentative smile in Hanzo’s chest. He listens to Hanzo coo at Jesse as the human crawls on the bed with them and pets at his hair. Genji shifts to let Hanzo get closer to Jesse, but Hanzo’s legs around his hips tighten. Snorting, Genji picks up his explorative kisses and maps all the dips and scales on Hanzo’s chest. Above him, Jesse whispers sweet nothings to Hanzo. 

“Hanzo,” he sighs, “you're so beautiful, darlin’. I'm sorry if I made you jealous. I never meant to.” 

“I'm sorry, too,” Hanzo mumbles back. Jesse still has his hand, kissing it and holding it tenderly. Hanzo’s other hand falls to Genji’s shoulder, petting at scales. “I'm sorry if I upset you. Both of you…” 

Genji nuzzles scales peppered around Hanzo’s nipple and mutters, “I forgive you, ani.” 

“No apology necessary, sweet pea,” Jesse says with a laugh. “Just...let us know, if you ever wanna…” 

Genji jumps under Hanzo and yells, “Make love with us!” 

Jesse groans, exasperated, and Hanzo bows his head. Genji just keeps on finding new places to kiss his brother, oblivious to how his outburst affects his two loves. Hanzo squirms in Genji’s arms and watches Jesse smile at him. Long, black hair slips from Hanzo’s shoulder and blocks his view before Jesse tucks it back in place. 

“I don't… I don't know how,” Hanzo admits. “I don't want to mess up…” 

Genji squeezes him. “You won't!” 

“Now hang on, Genji,” Jesse scolds. “You gotta let Hanzo decide things for himself. Maybe he doesn't wanna do that so soon. We can't make him do anything he doesn't want to.” 

Genji smirks against Hanzo’s chest and palms between his brother's legs. He's only half hard now, but Genji remembers the firm press of velvety skin in his mouth, in his hand. 

“He does.” Genji fondles him, making Hanzo whimper and squirm more. “He's just scared.” 

Jesse frowns, watching Genji continue to pet between Hanzo’s legs even though the other gecko flinches and shrinks in on himself. Jesse lets go of Hanzo’s trembling hand to reach between them and snatch Genji’s wrist away. The little gecko chirps at him, pouting, but Jesse doesn't release his offending hand. 

“You can't just help yourself to touchin’ people, Genji. I mean, you can with me, I'm fine. But you should ask Hanzo. Maybe he doesn't want you to do that, yea?” 

Frown marring his cute face, Genji looks two seconds away from putting up a fight and starting a tantrum. But Hanzo's shaky fingers touching his cheek break down all that fuss and rebellion. Genji’s face falls as he takes in Hanzo's shrunken shoulders and the way he won't make eye contact. Genji pulls his wrist out of Jesse’s hand and wraps his arms around Hanzo. The brothers chitter to each other, and Genji tilts his head up to nose under Hanzo's jaw. They relax like that under Jesse’s watchful eye. Hanzo glances at him over Genji’s green hair and offers him a soft smile. Jesse pets Hanzo’s hair in return, warmth blooming behind his heart when Hanzo doesn't shy away. He turns his head in Jesse’s palm and allows the touch, trilling at him like Genji does. 

Jesse takes his hand back and scoots to the edge of the bed, standing when he finds it. 

“Glad you boys figured it out. Hanzo, please don't be afraid of anything.” Jesse winks at him. “Come to us when you're ready. No pressure, darlin’.”  
  
Hanzo nods before hiding his face in Genji’s hair. It's that image Jesse carries with him for the rest of the day. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you know how I managed to finish this today? Because someone commented on it and said nice things (no pressure, just nice things). That's literally the only reason I worked on this and finished it today. I'm in a terrible writing rut =C So sorry this took forever. IF you'd like to keep up on my writing and have garbage on your dash, [feel free to follow me on tumblr!](http://missgillette.tumblr.com) Anyway...

It takes Hanzo two days to gather the courage to take Jesse and Genji up on their offers. He naps with Genji in the living room, TV playing something boring and meaningless. Jesse tiptoes around the apartment, trying not to wake them. Hanzo feints sleep as his ears follow Jesse’s movements. Jesse stands behind the couch for silent, long minutes, and Hanzo twitches under his gaze. Jesse’s clothes shift on his body, and Genji purrs a bit under Hanzo. It’s almost tempting to open his eyes, but then a large hand is on his head, petting his hair. A chirp squeaks out of him, and Jesse coos at them. His palm lingers on the back of Hanzo’s head for a moment longer before it’s gone, and Jesse leaves. Hanzo sucks in deep breaths to calm his heart and his nerves. He’d wanted to approach Jesse alone. Genji’s presence--as the more outgoing and experienced of them--would only irritate his jealousy and insecurities. He’s fine, submitting to Genji’s constant need for touch so long as they’re alone. But if Jesse is near or watching… Hanzo shudders on top of his brother and finally makes to leave. If he woke Genji with an erection poking him, he might actually die of embarrassment. 

Hanzo peeks through the crack between Jesse’s bedroom door and the doorway. The human reclines in his bed, clad in underwear and a sleep shirt. The electric blanket covers most of his legs, and Hanzo shivers behind the door. Jesse flips through channels while getting comfortable. It’s obvious he’s settling down for a nap, and that fact alone almost makes Hanzo turn around. But Genji is safe and comfortable on the couch. He’s a heavier sleeper than Hanzo. And while Hanzo doesn’t mean to not include his brother in this… It’s the only way he’ll be comfortable with Jesse the first time. Calming his frantic heart, Hanzo nudges the door open and sticks his head through the crack.

Jesse blinks at him with the remote in hand. 

“Hey, Hanzo. Everything okay?” 

Hanzo nods with his hands behind him. They find the smooth wood of the door, and he rolls back some on his heels to shut it. Jesse raises an eyebrow at that and flicks the TV off. Remote safely back on the nightstand, Jesse twists at the hip to give Hanzo his full attention. 

“You sure everything’s okay? Thought you were nappin’ with Genji…” 

“I was,” Hanzo admits with a tilt of his head, chin angled at the floor. His courage is waning. “But I… I wanted to…” 

Jesse chuckles and tugs the corner of the electric blanket back. 

“Come on over, then. You’re shaking, darlin’.” 

Hanzo feels a bit like Genji at how fast he runs for Jesse. The sheets on Jesse’s bed are already toasty under the blanket, and Hanzo can only shiver on top of them for a few seconds. Jesse turns onto his side, facing Hanzo, and watches him with a smile. Hanzo wiggles down until the blanket is up to his ears. He’s face level with Jesse’s barrel chest stuffed into a t-shirt. The scales on Hanzo’s hands sparkle some when he lifts them. He touches Jesse’s chest softly at first, not sure if this is okay. Jesse’s body moves against his hands as he inhales deeply. A glance at Jesse’s face reveals his half-lidded gaze and soppy smile. Hanzo drops their brief eye contact and snuggles closer, pressing a cheek and the side of his nose to Jesse’s chest. When Jesse rests an arm around him, Hanzo chirps and carefully tangles his legs with Jesse’s. It’s the final signal Jesse needs before he settles some weight on Hanzo. The last thing he wants is for Hanzo to feel trapped and freak out. 

Nose and lips in Hanzo’s hair, Jesse murmurs, “You warm enough?” 

A tiny nod is all the response he gets. Touching just to feel him, Jesse rubs a hand up and down Hanzo’s back as they relax. When he peels himself away from the clingy gecko, he finds Hanzo’s eyes shut. Keeping his hands on top of Hanzo’s clothes is an easy decision to make with the gecko almost asleep. Jesse hums something familiar into Hanzo’s hair and tosses around the idea of napping, too. His stomach twists at the thought of Genji waking up alone and stumbling into the bedroom, only to find them together. It had happened to Hanzo plenty of times, but still Jesse worries about his sensitive Genji. Hanzo shuffles in his arms, and his head pokes above the covers. Jesse holds him tighter than before while adjusting them, wanting to feel Hanzo’s slight weight on top of him. He prefers to hold Genji this way, too, but Hanzo doesn’t need to know that. 

Hanzo scrambles at his chest as Jesse moves them. Once they settle, the timid gecko melts into him and chirps softly from his perch. Them cuddling this way frees up both of Jesse’s hands. He puts them to work on Hanzo’s back again, fingers mirroring each other on either side of Hanzo’s spine. Using a little bit of force, Jesse digs his fingers through the thick material of Hanzo’s sweater, massaging his muscles and skin. Hanzo is tense on top of him at the start, but as Jesse continues with his chaste touches, he relaxes again. He’s a puddle in Jesse’s hands after a few strokes up and down his back. 

Jesse arches his neck to kiss Hanzo’s hair and whispers, “That’s it, Hanzo. You’re fine. No one is gonna do anything to you. It’s just us.” 

He has no intention of arousing Hanzo while rubbing his back. Jesse would rather start things slowly with his shyer gecko instead of diving head first into filthy sex like he had with Genji. Genji had asked him, though, and that’s where Jesse sees the difference. He has a sneaking suspicion that getting Hanzo to voice his desires will be nearly impossible. Or it would bring stress or extreme embarrassment to Hanzo. Seeing Genji blush and mew as Jesse coaxes lewd words out of him is exciting. Only because Genji enjoys it. Even thinking about doing that with Hanzo makes Jesse twist his lips in distaste. No, that’s not the way things will go with Hanzo, if things **ever** go. He’d had to explain to Genji—through Genji’s tears and a tantrum—that Hanzo may never join them during sex. He might never reach that comfort level with them. He’s not sure if Genji understands, but the gecko had promised not to pressure Hanzo into anything.

Hanzo wiggling on top of him knocks Jesse out of his thoughts. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo murmurs, voice slurred by sleep. 

“Yes, darlin’?” 

Hanzo squirms more, trying to press as much of his front along Jesse as he can. It reminds Jesse off all the creative wiggling Genji does in his sleep, right before he wakes up and begs Jesse for sweet touches and his body. Jesse has discovered so many things about Hanzo just by recalling a few of Genji’s shy tendencies. And then multiplying them by two. Hedging a bet, Jesse drags his hands down Hanzo’s back until his pinkies brush the swell of his ass. Hanzo shudders and wiggles harder, and Jesse can't help but grin above his hair. Hanzo is a grade school book to him once he quit treating Hanzo like Genji. It truly does take all kinds. Jesse adjusts his hands until the edge of Hanzo’s sweater bunches up. His fingers find skin. That gets a little chirp out of Hanzo, and Jesse nudges his head to get his attention. It's only when Hanzo’s sleepy, dark eyes blink at him does Jesse stop. 

“Jesse,” he mumbles again, this time with an edge of desperation in his voice. 

“I know you hate asking for things, Hanzo. But I don't wanna hurt you or scare you.” His fingers find the dip of Hanzo’s back, and the gecko shudders. “You gotta tell me if this is okay.” 

Hanzo nods and lifts himself up enough to crawl towards Jesse’s neck. When he gets there, he buries his face in Jesse’s throat and whines. His shifting around brings Jesse’s hands more in line with his ass, which Jesse resists squeezing. His palms rest without pressure or intent on those pert cheeks. Hanzo whines into the skin of his throat, and the sharp edges of his teeth press into the skin. Jesse leaves a hand on Hanzo’s ass while the other comes up to pet the back of his head. It distracts Hanzo, and his little teeth disappear back behind his lips again. Jesse lets out a breath and sags into the bed. He doesn't fancy being bitten by a shy, insecure gecko boy. Hanzo shudders under his hands and squirms more, still not saying anything. 

“You gotta tell me, darlin’. Even just a ‘yes’ is fine.” 

His little fists snatch up Jesse’s sleep shirt and twist the material as he grits his teeth. Jesse frowns at the side of his face, where he can just barely see Hanzo's blush. Sighing, Jesse goes to lift his hands from Hanzo's rear, intent on going back to rubbing his back, but Hanzo tightens his fists until Jesse heard a thread pop in his shirt. 

“Yes,” punches out of Hanzo’s mouth, followed by a quieter, “Please.” 

Jesse finally gives in to the temptation howling in his head and squeezes the cheeks in his hands. Hanzo bites back his noises. His face presses harder to Jesse’s throat, but it's not enough to hurt yet. Jesse chuckles and fondles the trembling gecko, pinching his cheeks and lifting them by the bottom curve. All this jostles Hanzo around Jesse’s stomach and chest, and the telling press of a firm erection finally makes itself known. Hanzo’s hips shy away from grinding against him, and Jesse frowns at that. He abandons one cheek to cradle a hip and guides Hanzo back to lying flush on top of him. Jesse shushes in his ear when Hanzo whines. He can crane his head just far enough to kiss Hanzo’s jaw. 

“Nothin’ to be ashamed of, Hanzo. I want you to touch me. It's okay.” 

Still, Hanzo tries his best to stay still on top of him. Jesse rubs his beard on Hanzo’s tan skin and returns his hand to the gecko’s ass. The shorts he’d bought to actually fit Hanzo and Genji don’t leave much to the imagination. Jesse gets a treat to the sight of their round asses wherever they are in the apartment, and the fronts cling so well to their cocks when they’re aroused. Hanzo’s shorts hug him tightly, except for around the leg holes. Jesse leaves a hand to squeeze and pinch his cheeks while the other slips in around Hanzo’s upper thigh. The gecko finally squirms and chirps again when Jesse’s thick fingers find where he’d wet between his cheeks. 

“Jesse, mmm,” Hanzo whines. His hips shake as he rocks on the firm pressure of those fingers. “Please…” 

Jesse sighs in his ear while dragging fingers through the skin and slick. He's done this plenty of times to Genji, now, and finding that tight rim isn't a mystery anymore. Hanzo shivers at the pressure pushing on his muscles. Jesse doesn't slip in yet, just tests his resistance. Hanzo rests his blushing cheek on Jesse’s chest and rocks on those little pushes. Watching Genji do this, Hanzo hadn't known why this feels so good. Genji always arches his back and chirps at Jesse, clawing at his chest and begging for more. It might feel that good later, but for now Hanzo would rather close his eyes and move slowly with Jesse’s hand. Jesse chuckles into his hair and firms up his pressure again. When Hanzo doesn't tighten up, he rubs circles where slick slips out of him. Hanzo's legs fall open a bit more, almost falling to bracket Jesse’s thighs. Nothing but cool air brushes against his cock, but he'd rather not scare Hanzo by rubbing against him. He can't assume Hanzo would like it just because Genji does. Hanzo's body flutters under his fingertips, making to open for him. Jesse holds them there while kissing the top of Hanzo's head. 

“Will you let me, darlin’? I'll take it nice and slow, I promise.” 

Hanzo's hands fist in his sleep shirt as he nods. His knees hit the bed around Jesse’s thighs, and he tries to arch up. It reminds Jesse so much of Genji that he laughs. His stomach shakes Hanzo on top of him, but luckily the little gecko doesn't take it as an insult. He chirps into Jesse’s chest and presses his body as hard as he can against Jesse’s fingers. He wants this, and he feels secure enough to let Jesse have him. 

“Please,” he whispers. 

Jesse doesn't wait for another sign to go ahead. Hanzo opens beautifully when two fingers press into him. He's tighter than Genji, but he'd expected that. It always surprises Jesse how much wetter Hanzo is, though. It takes a bit of coaxing to get sloppy, sucking noises out of Genji. But not Hanzo. The timid gecko whimpers as Jesse rocks into him. His ears burn at all the terrible sounds between his legs. But it's all part of Jesse touching him, and he tries to ignore it. Jesse’s fingers still in him when Hanzo stops rocking to the rhythm. Lips kiss his hair in quick pecks, and Hanzo twists enough to glance up at Jesse. He twitches inside Hanzo, and the gecko’s eyes slam shut. His face is ruined with a deep, spreading blush. Jesse is more concerned about how still and quiet Hanzo has gone. 

“All right?” 

Hanzo bites his lip and turns his cheek back to Jesse’s chest. 

“Sounds…” 

“You don't like it?” 

Hanzo shakes his head and trembles when Jesse pulls out. He opens his mouth to protest, but he can only squeak when Jesse flips them. The pillow Jesse had rested on now fluffs up around his smaller head. He blinks up at Jesse as the human slides between his legs. Jesse’s handsome face grins down at him, eyes twinkling and sweat sparkling on his nose. Hanzo lifts a trembling hand to tuck hair behind Jesse’s ear, much like the human does to him. Jesse kisses his palm as it passes his lips. Hanzo takes his tingling hand back and curls his fists under his chin. His legs spread far apart again for Jesse, and Hanzo lifts his hips to entice Jesse closer. Jesse leans down to kiss Hanzo’s hands, not stopping until he moves them. The firm press of Jesse’s cock through his underwear gives Hanzo a shock, and he rubs against it just to hear Jesse groan. He's used to hearing this when it's him and Genji. It's one of the ways Hanzo knows they're busy together. He never thought he'd make that noise come out of Jesse. Huffing, Hanzo sits up far enough to paw at the sizable tent in Jesse’s underwear. Again, the groan punches out of him. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo whines. He doesn't think about how much he sounds like Genji. 

Jesse nods, almost delirious with the sight of Hanzo spread out under him, and tears at his own clothes. Once he's naked, he takes Hanzo's thighs in hand and urges them apart. Their cocks slide together as Jesse settles between Hanzo's thighs, and they both shudder at the burn of so much skin touching. Jesse shuffles and gets a hand on his cock, rubbing the tip where Hanzo is wet and ready. The gecko flinches under him and coos softly. Hanzo’s body goes tight where Jesse rubs and ruts against his skin and slick. That's what Jesse tunes into, Hanzo’s little body going still and tight, afraid. Jesse shakes himself out of his daze and drops his cock from Hanzo's entrance. 

“I'm sorry, Hanzo, I didn't mean to scare you.” He leans back up to kiss at Hanzo's blushing face. “I'm sorry.” 

Hanzo shakes his head and paws at Jesse’s chest. 

“I didn't want you to stop…” 

“You sure?” His lips press a kiss to the corner of Hanzo's bitten mouth. 

He nods and throws his arms around Jesse’s neck. Jesse goes willingly, falling until their chests touch. Hanzo's thighs squeeze Jesse's soft waist, and Jesse chuckles into his ear at all his squirming and chirping. Hanzo's shyness melts away under kisses and sloppy drags of their cocks together. Jesse has to bow his back awkwardly to do it, but Hanzo sighs and squirms so nicely that he doesn't mind. Once Hanzo is writhing like he had before, Jesse takes himself in hand and guides his cock back to that little hole. Hanzo is slippery between his cheeks, and Jesse has to squeeze under his cock head to fight through it all. The first, jarring slip of his cock inside punches a gasp out of Hanzo. Jesse tries to go still, the gecko’s heels digging into his sides demand he go all the way. Jesse’s pelvis is snug against Hanzo’s ass and balls when he finally stops. Hanzo drops his arms from Jesse’s neck and lets them fall boneless to the pillow around his head. Jesse blinks and grins at him, watching how Hanzo’s eyes slip almost shut while his chest heaves to suck in deep breaths. Jesse supports himself with hands on either side of Hanzo's chest. He grinds the root of his cock into the gecko and watches him arch off the bed. 

“Is that good, darlin’? Are you happy?” 

Hanzo bites his lip and turns his head away, blush increasing to stain his throat. Jesse bends down to bite and suck at scales scattered along his neck. 

He murmurs into Hanzo's skin, “You’re so beautiful and good to me, Hanzo. Can't believe you n Genji are mine.” 

Trembling, one of Hanzo's hands drifts down to press his fingers on Jesse’s lips, stopping him from saying anything more. Jesse pulls away, and Hanzo's fingers follow him. The gecko blinks at him through tears and a wobble in his chin. 

“Sounds…” 

Jesse’s eyes slip shut as he smiles under Hanzo’s fingers. He kisses them before nudging the gecko away. 

"Sorry, sweetpea. I'll be quiet.” 

Hanzo drops his arm back to his head and arches his back when Jesse moves. He's never been this full before, although not from a lack of trying by Genji. They just can't compete with Jesse's generous body. This might hurt if it weren't for how aroused Hanzo is. Jesse sits up to thrust into him, and Hanzo misses his warmth immediately. Jesse’s big hands grab him under his knees as he snaps his hips forward. Gasping with each smack on his ass, Hanzo shoves himself up and clings to Jesse’s neck again. Teeth and lips return to the marks Jesse had started earlier, and Hanzo squirms all the harder on his thick length. Hanzo fights to open his eyes, and when he does, he finds Genji’s smiling form standing in the doorway. 

“Genji,” Hanzo gasps. Jesse hums into his neck, and Hanzo scratches at his shoulders. “Gen-Genji, ahh…” 

Jesse picks his head up at that and twists around with Hanzo's still shifting on his cock. Genji bounces up to them and already has a hand out to reach for Hanzo. Jesse releases a shaking, tan leg to swipe at Genji’s hand. They'd talked about this. 

Jostling the shaking gecko in his lap, Jesse asks, “Is it okay for Genji to be here, Hanzo? Can he join us? Watch?” 

Hanzo shakes harder in his arms and whines, “Genji…” 

“Ani, you're so beautiful,” Genji sighs into Jesse’s back. His little nails dig into the flesh, but Genji obeys Jesse’s silent command to stay where he is. “Please, let me stay. I wanna touch you, too. Please?” 

Jesse grunts as all their nails claw at him at once. He drops back to the bed, releasing Hanzo’s legs and letting him lie spread out, still speared on his cock. He wants to move and see Hanzo’s face break into gasps and moans again. But they have to sort out this consent business. Jesse grips Hanzo's sides and drags his palms up and down, helping calm the older brother. Genji hops on the bed behind Jesse, impatient and eager. Hanzo lifts a hand, and his fingers twitch towards himself. Genji whips around Jesse’s body in a flash and bounces on the bed when he crashes beside Hanzo. His lips are on his brother’s in an instant, stealing Hanzo's breath and trapping his moans. Jesse chuckles down at them a tickles under Genji’s chin. It has the desired outcome of Genji releasing Hanzo's mouth and backing off. Hanzo pants into the space between them, clenching gently around Jesse. 

“Genji,” he whines. “You…” 

Genji rubs their cheeks together under Jesse’s watchful eye. “I'm here, ani. Let me be with you and Jesse? I'll be good, I promise!” 

Hanzo’s golden eyes flash up to Jesse, asking his permission or maybe for advice. 

“It's up to you, Hanzo.”  Jesse caresses his hot cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Do you want Genji to make love to you, too?” 

Genji takes a bit of liberty with their closeness and pecks kisses on Hanzo’s face. The older gecko starts out with a worried frown, eyes closed, but the more Genji kisses him the happier he becomes. Jesse shuffles between his legs and thrusts a little bit, trying to excite his cock and stay hard. Hanzo jumps at the movement, and Genji looks around, bewildered. His eyes travel down to where Hanzo lies soft on his stomach, and then farther down to where Jesse’s pubic hair disappears under the line of his brother's body. Genji bites his lip and rests a hand on Hanzo’s chest. He doesn't reach for anything, but Jesse and Hanzo both recognize his need for touch. Hanzo turns his head to Genji in a sigh, letting his brother kiss him. 

“Yes,” Hanzo huffs at last. “Both.” 

Genji chirps and rubs his face all over Hanzo's hair and shoulder. Jesse picks up the pace a little bit, getting Hanzo's attention with every little nudge. Hanzo jerks away from Genji and groans into his green hair. Genji lifts his head again to watch them, hungry and eager to join. A light sparks in his eyes, and he tugs on Hanzo's hair to whisper in his ear. Jesse snaps his hips as they conspire together, enjoying the hitch in Hanzo's shoulders. Hanzo groans and clutches his brother’s hands after they part. His squirming and clenching around Jesse increases, and Jesse worries at his bottom lip, wanting to know what Genji had said. Hanzo blinks at him through mist in his eyes, and Genji hides a terrible grin against his head. Jesse slows between Hanzo's thighs until he stops. He can't take the suspense anymore. 

“What are you two critters scheming?” Jesse narrows his eyes at both of them, but a smirk gives away his true feelings. “Out with it, now.” 

Hanzo glances back and forth between them, begging Genji with a pout and his eyes for him to speak. But Genji shrugs his shoulders and contents himself with ghosting his hands up and down Hanzo's chest and sides. Red in the face, Hanzo closes his eyes for his confession. 

“Genji wants to be in me… At the same time.” 

Jesse's thick eyebrows scoot up his forehead as he stares at the gecko boys. Genji is all mischief and grins, hopping on his side in excitement. Hanzo has his lip between his teeth again, and his blush has reached his ears, now. He's still tight and wet around Jesse’s dick, and he seems interested. But Genji’s presence might pressure Hanzo into doing this. It's certainly something Jesse would expect Genji to ask of them. Jesse smoothes his hands down from Hanzo's knees to his inner thighs, trying to coax the pretty boy to look at him. Genji watches them, and some of his mischief melts from his face. He nuzzles Hanzo’s red cheek and chirps at him, worried. Gold eyes cracking open, Hanzo peers up at Jesse before turning to reciprocate Genji’s cuddling. Some of their rubbing against him must excite him, because when Jesse checks on Hanzo’s little cock, he finds it wet at the tip and not as soft as before. He wants to reach down and touch him, but they need to settle this suggestion while Hanzo has a clear head. Jesse squeezes his soft inner thighs, and both geckos turn their golden eyes on him. 

“Is that something you'd like, Hanzo? We can make that happen. But only if you want it.” 

Genji nods eagerly, but Jesse gives him a stink eye to put a stop to that. Cowering, Genji huddles by Hanzo’s shoulder and watches his brother decide. He paws at Hanzo’s chest and lets out soft purrs, kissing his skin while they all wait. A tiny, negligible nod from Hanzo gets a holler out of Genji. He kneels beside Hanzo and hops on his knees, not caring about how his cock bounces up and down. Jesse snorts and shoves him back to the bed. Reaching between them, Jesse pets at Hanzo’s wet rim while sliding out. The gecko gives a moan of protest, but Jesse shushes him with a kiss. Genji rolls around a bit while Jesse shifts Hanzo down the bed. He offers Hanzo his hands and pulls the gecko to his feet. They both regard Genji with fond smiles. Jesse leaves Hanzo swaying slightly at the foot of the bed while he crawls towards Genji and grabs him, tickling him some while also dragging him down. Genji comes to a rest flat on his back, and Jesse takes Hanzo by his upper arms and pulls him to stand over Genji. 

“All right, sugar, climb on top of Genji there and sit in his lap. Genji, give your brother some lovin’ while I get ready.” 

His pretty geckos nod and position themselves accordingly. Hanzo jumps a bit when he settles in Genji’s lap. A familiar cock brushes his ass. Genji grins up at him, face stretched so tightly that his eyes shut. His hips jerk up to send his pearly cock rutting against Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo rolls his eyes with a smirk and grinds down on Genji. Two can play at that game. But Genji won’t be out done, and his hands seek to fondle Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo could easily brush him off, but he wants Genji’s hands all over him. Jesse shuffles around behind him, but Hanzo is too preoccupied with his brother’s fingers plucking and pinching his nipples. Hanzo keeps himself upright by splaying his hands on Genji’s chest. He’d give his brother the same treatment, but Genji isn’t as sensitive. He’d rather watch Genji bites his lower lip while his eyes roam over their bodies. Jesse’s hands at his shoulders frighten him, and Hanzo jumps in Genji’s lap. Genji’s pale cock ruts up between his cheeks while the phantom heat of Jesse’s burn along his hip. Hanzo shudders and glances over his shoulder, shy and eager. 

Jesse ducks down to kiss his cheek before he explains what they’re about to do.

“Genji, I’m gonna help you get situated in Hanzo. Once you’re in him, don’t go movin’ about and get crazy. In fact, you won’t be doin’ much movin’ at all. Leave that to me, okay?” 

Both geckos nod, and Hanzo twists back around to stare down at Genji. Genji’s flushed face grins up at him. Genji shivers when Jesse gets a hand around his cock. A warm palm rubbing up and down Hanzo’s back gets him to lean forward. Genji’s prick brushes through his slick and skin, and Jesse guides him inside. It isn’t much compared to Jesse, but Hanzo coos down at his brother anyway. One of Jesse’s hands grabs him by the hips again and guides him to sit down. Genji is a familiar length and thickness in him, but Hanzo wants more. He squirms impatiently while Jesse fusses behind him. When his big hand urges him to slide up Genji’s prick, Hanzo goes without a fight. The brush of Jesse’s blunt cockhead at his hole is new but incredibly welcome. Jesse shushes him when he wiggles. It takes some pushing and coaxing, fingers opening him up beside Genji’s cock. He’s loose enough, but all the slick pouring out of him makes it messy. Just when Hanzo pouts and is about to give up, Jesse grunts as he slips inside. 

“Ah! Oh, Jesse!” Hanzo shouts. “Hng, Genji…” 

Jesse’s hand at his hip slides up to his neck, keeping him from bowing down and knocking their cocks free. It’s a grueling slip and shove for Jesse to sink all the way inside, but when he does Hanzo is putty under his hand. Jesse’s fingers pinch the nape of his neck, and Hanzo remembers to breathe. He urges Hanzo to hover above Genji. Hanzo’s trembling arms fall on either side of his brother’s head. Genji is just as breathless and red as he is, but for once the younger gecko falls silent. After a last squeeze, Jesse’s hand falls from his neck and trails down his spine, returning to his hip. Both hands have a hold of him now, and Jesse gives them a little thrust, barely moving at all. 

Hanzo’s and Genji’s voices cry out together, “Ahh!” 

Jesse hums behind Hanzo and gasps, “All right? Boys?” 

“Ani, how are you doing this?” Genji blinks tears out of his eyes. Genji’s fingers tremble on his brother’s red cheek as he coos, “You’re incredible.” 

“M-move,” Hanzo chokes out. “Move!” 

“So bosy,” Jesse chuckles. He gives another short thrust and watches his boys cling to each other. “And incredible. Both of you.” 

There’s no fancy hip snapping or fast thrusting this time. Hanzo barely holds himself above Genji as Jesse takes his time rocking into him. He can’t imagine what this feels like to Genji, sunk deep in him with Jesse’s cock gliding past. Hanzo cranes his head down to kiss Genji’s hot cheek. Genji chirps, surprised, and turns his head to kiss Hanzo properly. Hanzo moans at the first swipe of Genji’s tongue on his lips, but he lets his brother in without a fight. Jesse watches them over Hanzo’s trembling shoulder. He has to remind himself not to talk to them, since Hanzo had asked for silence earlier. It’s difficult not to praise his beautiful boys, though. Genji blinks up at him when Hanzo rips his mouth away with a groan. Jesse peels a hand from Hanzo’s narrow hips to tickle under Genji’s chin. That gets the younger gecko cooing and wiggling under Hanzo. 

“Mmm, Genji wait…” Hanzo bites his lower lip and shudders under Jesse’s hand. “Don’t move…” 

Jesse chuckles behind him and takes his hand away from Genji’s face. Palm planted firmly in the center of Hanzo’s chest, Jesse urges him to sit up. He’s never been more thankful for having a tall mattress than he is right now. It’s still awkward, still requires Jesse to bend his knees to stay in Hanzo, but he manages the feat. Jesse kisses his neck and shoulder while pulling the weak gecko up. Hanzo’s knees sink into the mattress on either side of Genji’s hips. Hanzo shudders under his hand and cranes back to try and get a peek at him. Jesse smiles and kisses under his ear while dragging his other hand up to Hanzo’s chest. His sweaty, warm palms cover the gecko’s nipples and flat breasts, but they don’t remain still for long. 

Grabbing handfuls of flesh, Jesse squeezes Hanzo’s flat chest and gathers all the flesh, fat, and muscle in his palms. Hanzo arches up to feel him more, leaning his head on Jesse’s collarbones. Jesse’s lazy eyes flash down to Genji, who watches them while licking his lips. Pressing another kiss to Hanzo’s throat, Jesse cups his breasts on the undersides and thumbs at his nipples. The tight hole he and Genji share clenches brutally around them, and they gasp while Hanzo shakes. Genji coos at his brother and drags his scaled hands up from Hanzo’s knees to his inner thighs. Nails inches from the junction of Hanzo’s crotch and legs, he blinks mist out of his eyes and whines to get Hanzo’s attention. 

“Ani, can I touch you?” When Hanzo groans and stares down at him with a blank look, Genji ghosts his fingers along his brother’s cock. “Here? Can I?” 

“Good job, Genji,” Jesse mumbles over Hanzo’s shoulder. His thumbs press down on the little nubs he’s teasing, flattening them back to Hanzo’s chest. “That’s very kind of you to ask first.” 

Genji blushes under the praise, but he keeps his eyes on Hanzo’s blissful face. His brother’s chest shakes with every desperate breath, and Jesse takes to rolling his little nipples between his fingers. Hanzo jerks and shudders on top of Genji before nodding frantically. He clenches around them again while arching his chest into Jesse’s hands. Genji doesn’t wait for any more confirmation before sliding his hands up. One pets a few, tiny scales on Hanzo’s balls while the other immediately fists his cock. Again, Genji and Jesse groan as Hanzo tightens around them. Jesse’s cock shifts against his, and Genji bucks up into his brother’s wet hole. He wants Hanzo to come, to watch his brother shake apart with two dicks still stuffed in him. 

It’s easy for Genji to tug and play with Hanzo’s cock until he’s almost crying. Sleeping together and cuddling often leads to Genji’s hands finding a way into Hanzo’s clothes. His cock is as familiar to Genji as his own. Genji’s thumb presses into the root of it, fist tight around the base, while his other hand drags Hanzo’s foreskin up and other the tip. Hanzo can barely buck into Genji’s hands, too afraid of either lover slipping free. Genji uses that fear to his advantage and smears his fingertips over the pearly head, rubbing his index finger in the slit. Hanzo gushes under his touch, and when Genji has enough collected on his fingers, he grazes them across Hanzo’s bitten lips. His brother opens without a thought and sucks on Genji’s fingers 

“Ani, please…” Genji pants. There’s so much pressure and warmth around his cock that he might come at any second. Hanzo’s eyes shine at him from under wet lashes, and he just sucks Genji’s fingers harder. “Oh, I can’t…” 

Jesse chimes in too, finally pausing his flicking and twisting of Hanzo’s nipples. 

“Ready to come, darlin’? It’s okay.” 

Hanzo lets Genji’s fingers fall from his mouth with one last flick of his tongue. Breathless, Hanzo nods at Jesse’s question. He blinks down at Genji and cries, “I want to. Please help me.” 

“We got you, Hanzo,” Jesse murmurs into his ear. 

Genji nods in agreement and returns both hands to fondling his brother. Neither of them are big enough to require two hands for this, but he wraps both around Hanzo’s cock anyway. It’s the fastest way to get his brother off, especially with Jesse’s hands still at his chest. Genji holds his brother’s prick in both fists and jerks him hard. Above him, Hanzo’s head lulls back onto Jesse’s shoulder as he cries and begs with wrecked chirps. Jesse shifts against Genji’s cock, and both the brothers moan his name. Jesse pins Hanzo’s shaking body to his chest, bowing Hanzo’s back and jutting his cock out in Genji’s hands. 

Jesse grunts and growls in Hanzo’s ear, “You’re so beautiful, Hanzo. Show Genji how much you love us.” 

Hanzo wiggles on their cock and bites his lip. His blush darkens on his tan face, and he peels an eye open to watch Genji. Genji coos up at him and tightens his grip around Hanzo’s pearly cock. The scales on it grind against the ones on Genji’s palms. Hanzo’s hips stutter up with every grueling stroke. Hanzo chokes on a moan when Jesse nibbles at his throat. His back arches even tighter, and Genji snatches the opportunity to makes his brother come. He adds little pumps of his hips to Jesse’s slow rocking. It’s the first time they’ve moved in him at the same time. Genji thumbs the head of his brother’s cock while keeping an eye on Hanzo’s stomach. He loves to watch the muscles flinch and seize when Hanzo comes. They jump a little in warning, just above his pubic hair. The pressure around their cocks stuffed in him grows unbelievably tight before Hanzo explodes. 

He can’t scream a name. Only a drawn-out trill makes it past his lips. Jesse and Genji groan his name instead as they fight to keep moving inside him. Genji coos at Hanzo as come spatters up his chest, pooling in the middle. Hanzo shudders and blinks tears out of his eyes while batting Genji’s hands away. His hips jerk with a few more splashes of come before he goes boneless between them. Jesse kisses a mark he’d sucked into Hanzo’s throat before guiding his limp body back to Genji’s chest. Jesse holds him down with one hand while the other keeps his hips steady. Genji has a moment to trill at Hanzo, trying to check if he’s all right, before Jesse takes up thrusting again. Hanzo is loose and even wetter after his orgasm, and Jesse draws terrible noises out of him. Hanzo can only shake with every thrust and let little gasps out. Genji throws his arms around Hanzo’s body and holds on. 

The glide of Jesse’s cock against his is torturous for Genji. Hanzo is still warm and welcoming around him, but now Jesse provides the pressure. Jesse grunts above them while slamming his cock in. The hot surge around him it almost too much, almost hurts with how fast he’s going now. Genji doesn’t move this time, probably can’t with Hanzo’s weight flattening him to the bed. Jesse bows over them to add his weight, too. Genji and Hanzo groan as he bends over them. His frantic breaths stir up some of Hanzo’s black hair that isn’t stuck to his face. The bed jolts under them, sending the headboard to bang against the wall. The gasps and cries of his geckos—along with the crack of the headboard—are music to Jesse’s ears. Blood hot and ready to boil out of him, an idea possesses Jesse’s lust-hazed mind and barks at him until he obeys. He slips a hand from Hanzo’s hips, over his thigh, and finally to his cheeks. His fingers graze the gecko’s stretched, wet rim and wiggle to get inside. His index finger slips in, and Hanzo howls into Genji’s chest. 

“So good to us, Hanzo,” Jesse slurs against his shoulder. He crooks his finger and groans when Hanzo clenches around them. “So close, darlin’. Just a little more.” 

Hanzo blinks tears out of his eyes and cranes his head up, trying to get at Genji. He’s so full with Jesse slipping a finger in, too, and he just needs some love from Genji. A chirp catches his brother’s attention. Genji strains his neck to slot his lips against Hanzo’s. The kiss is sloppy and mostly tongues. Hanzo groans into Genji’s open mouth as Jesse’s hips send him jerking across Genji’s body. He’s still soft between their bellies, but heat pools behind his navel with every wet thrust of Jesse’s cock. Jesse’s finger crooking in him, feeling along his walls just adds fuel to that heat. There’s a frantic rush at the base of his cock like he’s about to come again. It scares him a bit, and that only makes his little hole tighten up around his lovers. Genji’s eyes flutter shut as they roll back. Hanzo tenses up, worrying, but Genji lets out a breath and collapses under him. Genji’s come adds to the wet slap of Jesse’s cock into him, and Hanzo shudders with all the noise assaulting his ears. 

Jesse picks up the pace with Genji’s come added to the mix. Close now, Jesse slips his finger free so that he can grip Hanzo’s hips. He throws his head back from staring at them and groans. With Genji soft and spent, he slips out after a few vigorous thrusts. Hanzo mourns the loss, but it gives Jesse the space and looseness to fuck him harder. His hips slamming into Hanzo’s ass sends him scooting up Genji’s body. The geckos cling to each other to stop him from moving too much. Jesse gets a hand around the back of Hanzo’s neck, slightly helping but also sending an electric shock down his spine. Jesse pins him to Genji’s sweaty body and hammers into him a few more times. The head of his prick presses deep into Hanzo and excites the heat pooling in his balls. They draw up tight with Jesse’s last, punishing thrusts. Hanzo shakes and sobs as he comes again, not even hard. He makes more of a mess between his and Genji’s limp bodies. He’d sit up to relieve the pressure on his hypersensitive cock, but Jesse’s fingers pinch his neck to keep him still. He’d been sloppy and wet before, but the moment Jesse pulls out with a groan, it all gushes out of him and trickles down his thighs, dripping onto the bed and Genji. Hanzo shudders on nothing for a moment, sure that he’s open and dripping come. Jesse caresses a cheek with the back of his hand, and that gets Hanzo to tighten up again. He’s too sensitive to have Jesse touch him there, like he does Genji a lot. Still straddling Genji’s hips, Hanzo presses his thighs together to protect his sore hole. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo whines. The mess between his cheeks is too much. He needs a bath. 

“I got you, darlin’,” Jesse groans, punched out and hoarse. His fingers still dug into Hanzo’s neck draw him up until Jesse can get his arms around the limp gecko. “Into the bathroom with you. You’re so sweaty. How’d that happen?” 

Hanzo coos into his shoulder and blinks at Genji still on the bed. His brother hasn’t moved, but his toes twitch, and Hanzo knows he’s okay. Their come is still painted on Genji’s chest, cool and clear long after Hanzo’s two orgasms. Hanzo shuts his eyes to the sight and relaxed in Jesse’s arms. Jesse staggers from the bedroom, across the hall, and into the giant bathroom. The tub isn’t very deep, but it’s big enough for the two, small lads. Jesse sets him down on his ass, careful of how tender he must be. Hanzo grabs onto his hips and clings there while Jesse gets the temperature right in the tub. The shower spits to life once the water is steaming. Slithering an arm under Hanzo’s knees, Jesse picks him up and stands him in the shower. There’s a bar screwed to the wall meant to hang washcloths, but Hanzo uses it to keep himself upright. Jesse kisses his cheek, pets his hair, and steps away from the spray. Hanzo chirps at him immediately and turns big, sad eyes on him. 

“Gonna get your brother, babydoll, don’t worry.” Jesse tickles under his chin, getting a smile for his troubles. “I’ll be right back. Promise.” 

He keeps that promise, returning with Genji almost passed out in his arms. Hanzo calls to him, and Genji’s head jerks up on high alert. Genji spies him trembling and wet in the tub, and he wiggles in Jesse’s arms to escape. Jesse sets him down with a laugh and just watches them cuddle together under the hot water. Two sets of gold eyes turn on him, begging him to join them. Hanzo turns his gaze down first, but his eyes flash up to Jesse every few seconds. Jesse sighs on the toilet seat lid and rubs a shaky hand over his face. His mind runs wild with fantasies of fucking them again, but his body protests the idea. He’s sore and still soft between his legs. The brothers are insatiable, though. 

“Wash off, and I’ll think about climbing in with you critters,” Jesse orders them. “No funny business, now. I won’t go nowhere, but you both need a bath. So hop to it.” 

Genji pouts at Jesse, but his decision is firm. Hanzo nods and offers Jesse a shy, tiny smile under a soaked lock of his hair. Jesse leans forward enough to caress both of them—Genji’s cheek and Hanzo’s hair. The geckos trill at him in thanks and follow his firm order, reaching for shampoo at the same time. Jesse sighs and leans back on the toilet’s tank while supervising. He wants the brothers to actually bathe, rather than fool around. He’s still winded from fucking Hanzo for the first time, and he can’t fathom how they’re standing and acting like normal. Hanzo turns to face Genji, though, and he winces while pressing his thighs together. Genji bites his lower lip and nuzzles his brother’s face, worried. 

“He’ll be okay, Genji.” Jesse shifts on the lid and nods to them. “Help Hanzo wash his hair and be gentle with him.” 

“Of course,” Genji says with a snort. “I love my ani. I’m always gentle.” 

Hanzo bumps their noses together as Genji’s hands dive into his hair with shampoo already smeared on them. 

“I love you too, Genji.” 

Genji holds Hanzo’s head close while soaping up all the black hair flowing down his back. The touches remain chaste, and Jesse smiles while watching them. Still, he bets that if he left, he’d return to find them kissing or touching each other. Genji must sense his thoughts, because he ducks down to kiss Hanzo’s cheek. That’s all he does, though, and Jesse lets it slide. Once Genji has Hanzo’s hair thoroughly soaped and scrubbed, they duck together under the spray. Genji helps Hanzo squeeze and comb all the foam out. Hanzo peeks an eye open once he’s sure no shampoo will wander into his eyes. Genji snatches body wash from the shelf, but Hanzo only has eyes for Jesse. The gecko tucks a lock of hair behind his ear before speaking. 

“I...I love you too, Jesse.” 

Jesse barks out a laugh and reaches into the shower. He tickles under Hanzo’s chin until all the shyness melts away. Genji joins in and pecks little kisses on Hanzo’s dark cheek. He’s caught between the affections of his two lovers, but he doesn’t try to get away. Jesse stands up and risks getting water on him so that he can kiss Hanzo. The gecko meets him halfway and hums into their kiss. They separate soon enough, but worry crosses through Hanzo’s gold eyes. Before he can so anything, Jesse kisses him again.

“I know you do, Hanzo. You loved me since the start.” 

Hanzo nods without hesitation. 

Jesse turns his gaze to Genji and beckons him with a crook of his finger. The younger gecko shuffles away from the spray and tilts his face up for a kiss. Jesse gives it to him and caresses some scales spattering Genji’s cheek. He’s overcome with how bizarre and wonderful this has all been. Twin gold eyes blink at him, both happy and eager for once. Jesse sighs and ushers them aside, stepping into the tub with them. Two pairs of hands seek out his arms once he pulls the curtain closed on them. Genji trills and cuddles on his right side while Hanzo rests his wet head on Jesse’s left. He holds them close and presses kisses to their wet heads. 

“Of course, I love you too, my little buddies.” He squeezes them and enjoys their twin chirps. “My perfect boys.” 

The geckos blink up at him, protected from the spray by Jesse’s broad back. They each nuzzle a side of Jesse’s chest before murmuring, “We love you.” 

Jesse grins down at them and squeezes them tightly. “Good! Now, about that washing I told y’all to do…”

 


End file.
